


This Isn't What I Wanted

by Dragongirl180



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, gabenath, it's not a story by me unless it includes angst, major what if scenario, mama agreste is a meanie, this went on longer than i had planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl180/pseuds/Dragongirl180
Summary: What would happen if Gabriel won? What would happen if he got exactly what he had been fighting for? What if he did it all without ever cluing anyone in on the fact that he was Hawkmoth? What if he ended up regretting it?





	1. Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen some theories floating around about Emilie that caught my interest, so naturally a story had to be made. This show also has me very worried for Nathalie’s safety so I’m just gonna make my own universe where she gets what I think she deserves.

“Are you sure you can do this, Nathalie? This will be the last time. I’m sure of it,” he sounded confident enough, though the silver mask of Hawkmoth did very well to hide his facial expressions.

“I trust you. If you say it’ll work then I know it will too. Give it to me,” she replied with a smile.

He produced the peacock miraculous from his pocket and placed it in her outstretched hand. His heart always beat a little faster every time she transformed in front of him, but he would never admit it out loud. Still, he would miss this with her. 

He turned and watched the butterfly window open in front of him, the negative emotions already floating through the glass and swarming him. This was a big one. He plucked a stray butterfly from the air and transferred his power into it. Next to him, Mayura did the same with a feather. He went through the motions and said the usual words that came with sending out an akuma, but he could barely hear them. The excitement was absolutely overwhelming his senses. Soon enough the neon moth emblem appeared before his eyes. He turned to see the same had happened with Mayura.

“Morningstar, I am Hawkmoth. For far too long you have been left in the darkness while your sister shines on the stage. I am giving you the power to trap your audience so they'll have no choice but to watch you in your greatest performance yet.”

“Morningstar, I am Mayura and to help you succeed I am giving you the stars themselves through Starfire. She will be your biggest fan and will help you to make sure everyone has a front row seat to your show.”

“In return you will be tasked with getting Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous’. We expect nothing less from the true shining star of Paris.”

In a matter of moments the sky outside darkened until it was almost night and what looked like a shining human shaped meteor shot across the darkness. It was followed by a giant amber and red flaming fox. He watched as the girl directed the fox toward her victims and commanded it to shoot giant stars from its eyes. These stars encapsulated each and every citizen and held them suspended far up in the clouds. The sky soon shone with an array of stars all aimed at the girl, their light causing her to only grow stronger. 

Her battle with Ladybug and Cat Noir was a fierce one, but it took a turn in her favor when Cat Noir foolishly tried to cataclysm her akumatized necklace and she dodged it. He ended up destroying the ledge of the building he was on and fell forward, plummeting to the ground below. Ladybug immediately jumped to save him, but she never even touched the ground. The fox had her in a star before she could even think. Cat Noir, whose reflexes had allowed him to land on his feet, could only reach forward to try to grab her, but he was a second too late as the star shot upwards into the heavens.

Now alone and disoriented he continued to fight, but it was clear that he was getting exhausted. Though the sky was brighter than ever, it was still dark on the ground and his rarely used night vision wasn't cutting it, as he had to constantly switch between it and normal sight. One wrong step caused him to lose his balance and, in that one split second, he floundered allowing Morningstar to capture him as well.

Hawkmoth could barely contain his glee as he watched his two greatest enemies finally succumb to defeat. Ladybug had foolishly used her lucky charm within the star, no doubt thinking she'd be able to use it to escape, and had watched the battle clutching a pair of sunglasses. Now she and her partner were forced to sit there as their miraculous powers slowly counted down. 

“Mayura, go get them. It's too dangerous to let Morningstar come here.”

“Of course, sir.”

Ever the loyal servant, she was quick to accept his orders and rushed to get her own firsthand look at her enemies downfall. Once she found them, she kept her distance and stayed hidden in the darkness. She would only strike when she knew they had won. 

The akumatized girl had brought their two stars down to the large flat roof of a building. Her fox landed next to her and growled at the heroes as they sat and waited. She wanted nothing more than to grow her audience even further, but she had to listen to Hawkmoth first above all else. 

It was the cat miraculous that powered down first. It’s hard to say who was more shocked when the black mask faded away to reveal none other than Adrien Agreste. Ladybug was close to tears, Mayura could only gasp, and Hawkmoth was frozen in his place, eyes as wide as saucers. 

Morningstar had just grabbed the ring from the defenseless boy when the earrings finally ticked down. Marinette and Adrien could do nothing but stare at each other in shock. Once both miraculous were in better hands, Mayura made herself known and walked over to Morningstar. The akumatized villain no doubt felt that she had done something revolutionary with her being the first to succeed in her mission, but Mayura was intent on getting all of Hawkmoth’s praise. She grinned as she plucked them from the girl’s grip. 

“Thank you so much for you help in this matter. We truly appreciate it. Hawkmoth?” she said in a sickly sweet voice.

“Yes dear?” he asked through his akuma.

“We got what we wanted. The war has been won.”

He called back the akuma and every star in the sky gently floated to the ground where they popped like bubbles. After snapping Starfire into dust, Mayura was able to jump from roof to roof all the way back to the lair, before the dark sky faded back into the morning sunlight.

********

Hawk Moth was gone by the time she got back, leaving only Gabriel Agreste in his wake. Nathalie was beaming from ear to ear as she de-transformed before him. The ladybug and cat miraculous looked like nothing more than outlandish jewelry in her hand, but they were so much more. 

“I believe these are yours, sir," she said with a mock bow. 

“You are the best assistant a man could ask for.”

He grabbed the miraculous from her, completely missing the way her cheeks turned beet red at his comment. Before he could walk off and admire his spoils, he was stopped by her hand on his arm.

“If I may…”

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. She took that as her silent cue to speak.

“Adrien was Cat Noir. We’ve been fighting your son the entire time.”

“And what of it?”

“There were times when he almost died. You yourself fought him with your own hands. Isn’t that a bit...disconcerting?”

“He never died and if he ever got injured, Ladybug’s magic was able to cure it. In the end, the reward was worth the risk. Are you going soft on me now?”

“Of course not, sir.”

She immediately went into assistant mode and lowered her head in shame, her body stiff. Whatever they had between them, he was still her boss at the end of the day. He sighed and patted her shoulder.

“Lighten up, Nat. We won. This is a time for celebration.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We will wait a few days to make the wish. I don't want to raise any more suspicion than this will already. Better to not have my wife _ miraculously _ appear the night Hawkmoth wins.”

He laughed at his own joke as they made their way back to his atelier. Nathalie left him to his own devices and made her way upstairs. He was in too good of a mood to get mad if she wanted to take a quick break. 

She barely had time to hide herself in an unused bedroom before she collapsed to the ground in a coughing fit. This one was by far the worst attack she had ever had and it left her in the fetal position on the carpet. 

“Miss Nathalie, this isn't good,” Duusu said from her position above her. 

She coughed again and was dismayed when she pulled a bloody hand away from her mouth. The woman was still hopelessly unaware of her own situation though, choosing to just wipe the blood off on her blazer and curl back up in a ball.

“Miss?” the kwami tried again.

“Duusu I’ll be fine. This was the last time I'll ever have to transform. Now I have all the time in the world to heal.”

Her voice was a mix between a groan and a whisper, but she was adamant that she was fine.

“Well can you at least heal on a more comfy surface? It would be a crime to allow you to develop a sore back from the way you're laying.”

“Fine.”

She struggled to her feet and weakly walked to the bed. She almost fell backwards when a wave of dizziness struck her, but Duusu was strong enough to push her forward so she landed on the bed instead. Nathalie was still in a cloud when she kicked off her shoes and climbed further onto the mattress. Duusu was right, this was much better than the floor. 

She glanced up at the clock on the wall. She had a few hours until she would have to pick up Adrien from school. When that came she would be perfectly spotless in appearance and in attitude, but right now she allowed herself to rest. Clutching a pillow to her chest, she pulled off her glasses in order to place them on the bedside table. She thought she heard the sound of them falling to the floor instead as a deep sleep finally consumed her.

********

The faint sound of a piano drifting through the house was what first woke her. She almost lost her mind when she tried to look at the clock again and found that it was too dark to make out the time. How long had she been out? She had forgotten all about Adrien. She reached out for her glasses but couldn’t feel them. Sitting up as fast as she could was definitely not the right next move to make and only resulted in her falling back on the pillow. 

“Good to see you're up,” a voice said, startling her.

She blinked a few times until she could barely make out a mass sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. It rose and walked toward her, taking more shape as it neared her. All she could clearly see was Gabriel’s blonde hair as he sat next to her on the bed. He then placed her glasses in her hand, which she immediately put on.

“Sir, I am so sorry. I only meant to take a short nap, but the miraculous took so much out of me and then I forgot Adrien and-”

His hand on hers silenced her. It was warm as he grasped it tighter, interlocking their fingers. She wondered if he even knew what he was doing but she didn’t say anything about it. Soon his wife would be back and any sense of something between them would be gone. She might as well savor it.

“Nathalie it is quite alright. I know how much it takes out of you and now that it’s over I expect you to get a lot more rest.”

“But Adrien. Did he get home alright?”

“I found you asleep long before school was out. His bodyguard was able to get him just fine.”

“Is he...is he ok?”

“Yes, as far as I can tell. He’s obviously sadder than usual, but his identity is still safe. It was too dark for any cameras to catch them, so I doubt anyone in Paris even knows they lost.”

“Well a few more days and everything will be fine. Imagine how happy he’ll be when he gets his mother back.”

“Exactly.”

She adjusted her head on the pillow. It was so comfy. Duusu was a saint for getting her to sleep here and saving her back. His fingers were still tightly interwoven with hers. Throwing caution to the wind, she managed to tighten her own fingers around his. They had an almost iron grip on each other now. It felt like hours passed as they sat there holding on as if they would lose the other if they let go. Somewhere in between she noticed the piano go silent, its young owner probably going off to bed.

“Thank you for everything Nathalie. I truly don't think I could've done this without you,” he finally said, breaking the long silence. 

“No thanks necessary. You know I would do anything to help you.”

“We must never speak of this to anyone, you know that, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Not even Emilie.”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

“What do you plan to tell her when she wakes up?”

“That she was in a coma because of the miraculous and after waiting and waiting, she finally woke up one day.”

“And she’ll believe that?”

“She has to. For her sake and Adrien’s.”

“And what will you do with the miraculous?”

“I shall put the butterfly and peacock back in the safe as if they never left. As for the ladybug and the cat.”

He paused to dig around in his jacket, pulling out the miraculous in question. They still gleamed with magic like always. They probably wouldn’t after they were used for the wish.

“When it’s all said and done, I'd like for you to have them,” he finished.

“What? Why me?”

“Think of it as a reminder of what you did for me. Of a debt that I can never repay you for.”

“I’d be honoured, sir.”

“I thought you might.”

He sighed as he returned them to his pocket and looked up at the clock.

“It is far too late to have you drive home, especially in your condition. I think it would be best if you stay here for the night.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. “And no this is not debatable.”

Nathalie huffed in annoyance, but muttered a quick “yes, sir” anyway, a small smile playing on her lips. 

She moved to sit up, but he wouldn’t let go of her hand. She pulled gently, but his grip still held up. He seemed to not even notice her as he stared off deep in thought.

“Uh Gabriel?”

When he still didn't answer, she reached over with her free hand and tapped him on the arm. He suddenly blinked and looked around as if he didn't know where he was. He must've really been out of it.

“Huh, what?”

“Could you maybe release me?” she shuffled her hand for emphasis.

“Oh! Sorry, I was just...thinking.”

He let go and though she instantly missed his touch, she knew it was for the best. She sat up and noticed a bag on the floor near the bed. Prior to this, she had actually stayed the night enough to warrant her keeping an overnight bag under her desk just in case. He was sweet enough to bring it up while she had slept. 

Gabriel had started for the door, but he suddenly spun on his heel and walked back over to her. This time he sat much closer to her as he took her hand in his again. His thumb lightly traced over her soft skin. 

“You know where my room is. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask,” he said without looking up at her.

She was about to reply when she felt him bringing her hand up to his face. His lips barely brushed the back of her hand, but they burned all the same. He immediately dropped it and stood up, his eyes wide with confusion. Neither of them knew why he did that and it might not be in their best interest to try to figure it out.

“Goodnight,” she said it so quietly that she didn't know if she had really said it or thought it.

He merely nodded in response before he fled.

********

The week had gone by rather fast considering the situation. Adrien was doing a lot better than he had earlier, but that wasn’t much of an improvement. From what Nathalie had seen while picking him up, it looked like he had grown closer to Marinette, but it was still awkward between them. Her heart ached for him, but she knew that this was the day his life would change for the better. As his bodyguard put the car in start and started to drive, Adrien was completely clueless as to what would await him when he got home. He was also clueless to Nathalie beside him subtly grabbing at her chest and hiding a wince of pain.

Deep below the Agreste mansion, Gabriel stood before the bane of his existence. The giant coffin that Emilie’s body lay in was more than unbecoming of her. She deserved so much better. Thankfully she would be freed today. He looked down at the earrings and ring in his hand and closed his fist around them.

“Kwamis of creation and destruction, I summon you.”

His hand glowed with a bright white light, temporarily blinding him. When it faded he was met with a small red kwami that resembled a bug and a black one that sported the ears of a cat.

“What did I tell ya, sugar. I knew it would be him,” the black one said in a scratchy voice.

“Shut it. You two are going to tell me how I can make my wish and you’re going to do it now,” he sneered.

“And why should we? So you can take over the world?” the red one sneered right back.

“No, you're going to help me bring my wife back.”

They both turned to see her temporary tomb and gasped.

“You. You were my son’s kwami,” he said to the black one.

“Um the name is Plagg and this is Tikki by the-”

“I don't care. You were my son’s. You saw how her death led to his suffering. Don’t you want to help fix that?”

“Well...i don't know...”

“Every wish comes with consequences, even if your intentions are pure. Are you really willing to risk that?” Tikki asked in earnest.

“Yes. I’ve come too far to give up now. I’m willing to pay any price to see her again.”

“Very well. Gabriel Agreste, speak the ancient words ‘upon the miraculous of the ladybug and the miraculous of the black cat’ followed by your wish. Let us hope the price you pay is something you were willing to let go of.”

He was practically giddy as she said that. His grip tightened on the miraculous, his gaze determined and focused. As soon as he started saying the words, Tikki and Plagg were sucked back into their respective miraculous.

“Upon the miraculous of the ladybug and the miraculous of the black cat, I wish for you to restore my wife back to full health and release her from her prison.”

This time the glow from his hands shone like the sun as it filled the entire room with its light. The jewels themselves started to burn like fire, causing him to drop them. It didn’t matter though, the wish had already been cast. He watched as the light faded again and saw his wife’s head move ever so slightly.

Forgetting everything else, he ran toward her and almost ripped the glass top open. He felt his heart hammering in his ears as he watched her eyes slowly open to look at him.

“Emilie. Welcome back,” he said through tears.

“Gabriel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would’ve been up earlier, but I watched 'Ladybug' and then I went into a shipping coma. That episode man...god that was a lot. The finale is gonna be so freaking good, but at the same time I just know something bad is gonna happen to Nathalie and I’m not ready.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is clueless while Nathalie quickly learns that not everything is as it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so worried about getting writer's block or something and not being able to write this. This is the first actual fic I've posted so my anxiety was on full blast. Luckily the mania hit and I wrote this entire chapter in one sitting at 1am. Pour one out for my no sleep gang.

Everything still seemed fine when the car pulled into the sprawling driveway of the mansion. Adrien grabbed his bag and wordlessly walked up the steps with his bodyguard in tow. Nathalie stayed behind to prepare herself for what was inevitably waiting for them. All the time in the world couldn’t prepare her to meet someone who was essentially a ghost.

Finally she steadied herself and found the strength to get out of the car. Her chest had started to ache during the car ride, but she attributed it to nerves. 

The front door wasn’t even closed and as she walked through it she noticed Adrien's bag on the ground, it’s contents spilled everywhere and his bodyguard standing a few feet away from it, mouth agape and eyes glued to the woman in front of him. 

Emilie Agreste looked haggard and weak, but alive. She was currently in a heap on the floor with her son in her arms, both of them a crying mess. Gabriel stood over them, his own face tearful, but also happy. Truly happy. She didn’t miss the small pang in her heart at the thought that it wasn’t her that brought him that happiness. Quickly she willed it away. He was happy and that was all that mattered. 

_ You don't matter and you aren’t her. _

Though she heard the words loud and clear in her head, Gabriel seemed to miss the memo and almost immediately ran over to her when he saw her.

“Sir-”

The words died in her throat as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She hesitated for what felt like years before she weakly hugged him back. 

“We did it Nat. We did it,” he whispered.

“Yes we did, sir. I'm so happy for you.”

“It was all because of you.”

She couldn’t find the words to respond so instead she stayed silent and let her head fall on into his chest. It was only when someone cleared their throat, that he pulled away, a giant grin spread across his face. She noted the disgust on Emilie’s face that was clearly aimed at her, before it quickly morphed into a softer expression when he faced her.

“I’ll go let the staff know to prepare dinner for three. Excuse me.”

Not wanting to intrude any more than she already had, she bolted for the kitchens. She spent as much time in there as possible before she had no more reason to. Luckily the foyer was empty when she emerged, laughter pouring out from the dining room as she made her way to his dark secluded office. There she quickly answered some last minute emails before packing up her stuff. 

For some reason, she no longer felt welcome in the mansion. It was a silly notion, she knew that much. His wife had been back a few hours and Nathalie was already making it about her. She was sure Gabriel would laugh at her if she ever brought up her fears. Once she was done, she made a beeline for the exit, already dreaming of the safety of her own bed.

“Nathalie! I’m glad I caught you.”

She turned to see her stoic boss walking toward her, with something akin to a skip in his step. It made her want to laugh. Gabriel Agreste was not one to prance around with glee. Once he stopped she took the liberty of backing up. They had both gotten so used to having less than clear cut boundaries between them when it came to personal space. Now that Emilie was back, that would have to stop. Luckily he didn't even notice her movements.

“Sir, I was thinking of going home a bit early. I didn’t think you would mind.”

“Not at all. You've earned it. Take the whole month off if you want,” he laughed. 

“Well on second thought, maybe not that long. I fear the company would fail without your genius.”

“You’re way too kind.”

“Nonsense, Nat. You and I both know you deserve it.”

She swallowed at that and thanked all the stars in the sky that the foyer was dark enough to hide her blush. A wave of dizziness washed over her, but she was able to stay steady. She just wanted to go home.

“What did you want from me?”

“Oh! Yes. I wanted to give you these.”

He pulled out the miraculous from his pocket and held them out to her. She had been right earlier at the fact that they would change when the magic left them. The ring was now a plain silver and the earrings were nothing more than black studs. She still graciously accepted them and put them in her purse.

“Now I have a souvenir from my days of villainy.”

“Nonsense. They're a reminder of how willing you are to help those you care about. Think of it as a picture of your own perfection."

She almost choked. 

“Sir, please don't say that.” 

His eyes widened when he caught onto what he said. He didn't know what to say which led them to fall into an awkward silence. Her own mind was still racing when he smoothed back his hair and sighed.

“I’m sorry for that. I don’t know what got into me.”

“Happens to the best of us.”

“You’re right.”

Another awkward pause, this one longer.

“I think I should get going, unless there was more you wanted with me?” she finally said.

“No. That was it. Come in on Tuesday, will you? I'd like you to take a few days off.”

“If you insist.”

She didn't even wait for his answer as she turned and left the house. Things had changed rather fast between them and she had to admit to herself that she really hadn't been prepared for it. She didn’t like it either, but that was something she needed to accept.

********

When Tuesday came around she could hardly believe this was the same place she had worked in for most of her life. The house seemed to be buzzing with energy. Light filtered through every window, filling the foyer with a soft glow. There were also more people than she was used to. Painters were comparing samples against the walls, movers had already added new furniture to the usually barren foyer, and a group of contractors stood off to the side going over plans for something.

She thought she saw the gleam of Emilie’s golden hair within their ranks before she headed straight for the office. Once the door was shut behind her, she let herself relax. This room was still as it had been before. She knew Gabriel wouldn't let it be messed with and possibly disrupt his flow. 

Her work was always there to let her forget her reality for as long as she wanted. Emails, schedules, legal paperwork, Adrien’s grades. If you had any personal business with the Agrestes, it went through her first. She adored it so much that she quickly let herself get lost in it, never noticing she hadn't been alone in the room for the last few minutes. It was only when a manicured nail tapped on her computer that she looked up.

It didn’t matter how much eye shadow was packed onto her lids or how much concealer had been smeared under them, Nathalie could still see the dark circles under Emilie’s vibrant green eyes. The woman’s whole posture screamed exhaustion, but she didn’t let it show in her voice. At least she didn’t put on her sickly sweet facade for her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in an accusing tone.

“I work here, ma’am.”

“Don’t play dumb. I know you tried to leech your way into my family while I was gone.”

“I don’t know what Gabriel told you, but I did no such thing.”

“_Gabriel? _ You say you didn't get comfy, but here you are calling your boss by his first name and in such a casual manner no less. I always knew you couldn't be trusted, but I didn't take you for a slut too.”

“Excuse me?”

“How many times did he fuck you?”

“I promise you that nothing happened. There is nothing between Mr. Agreste and I, and there never will be. I’d never do something like that.”

“Is that so, _ Nat? _ I saw him hug you on that day. I saw him talking to you later. I saw the way you looked at him.”

“Miss...please. I did nothing.”

“Gabriel would never let me fire you outright, he values hard work too much for that. Luckily for you, I have the same mindset. I want an entire rehaul of the Berlin accounts done by Friday.”

“What!? Th-that's impossible. That’s over four weeks worth of work. I can't-”

“It’s due on Thursday now. Do you want to argue some more?”

“No Miss,” she lowered her eyes.

“Good. Also I’d like you to stay away from my son. While I'm grateful you _ somehow _ kept him alive while I was gone, we have no need of you on that front anymore.”

“Of course.”

“Things are going to be very different from now on. You would do well to adjust accordingly.”

The reply hadn't even formed in her throat when Gabriel walked into the office. He stopped short at the sight of his wife standing over his assistant in a rather threatening manner, but quickly shook it off. She was an adept business woman after all and she was known for her aggressive nature. 

Emilie herself immediately turned on the good wife act and flew into his arms. She made sure they were right in full view of Nathalie as she grabbed his tie, pulling him down into a deep and passionate kiss.

“Honey, I was just talking with your assistant. I’m so glad she was here to keep things running smoothly for us. Good help is so hard to find nowadays,” she smiled, a hand placed firmly on his chest.

“She is wonderful, isn't she?”

He was blissfully unaware at the dirty look Emilie shot at her after hearing his words. The short blonde had always been rather icy toward the taller raven haired assistant, but her absence had brought about new feelings of jealousy. 

“Nathalie be a dear and clear our schedules for the day,” she cooed.

“What's that for, Em? I finally had time to design today, now that Nathalie is here to handle other matters.”

“Didn't you miss me, Darling?”

Nathalie wished she could melt into her chair and disappear as she watched Emilie run her hand down the front of her husband’s pants. It was typical of some women to protect their men, but this was a bit much. He himself shuddered and then huskily asked Nathalie to comply with her request. Emilie just smirked and led him out of the office without so much as a goodbye.

She wondered if the universe just had it out for her because a few minutes later she almost fell to the floor coughing. Her body was wracked with an attack that was more violent than she was used to. When it finally subsided, she could feel drool running down her chin. She grabbed a tissue and swiped it across her face, more embarrassed than anything. When it came back red with blood, she wanted to cry. The sickness was supposed to be going away! Why was she still coughing up blood?

A quick walk outside and a mug of tea loaded with honey was her only way of combating the sickness at that point. She couldn't very well leave work for something as silly as a cough. Not when she had so much more work to do now. She sighed when she got back to the office and slumped in her chair. This was not how she imagined things would be after they won, but he was happy and that was enough for her.

********

It wasn’t long before problems arose. It started with more and more work appearing on her computer. While Nathalie would've been happy to do this for Gabriel, since he often gave her leniency with deadlines, the same could not be said of Emilie. It was as if she checked in every hour to see if Nathalie was done yet and when she wasn't, she would be sure to make some snarky comment about it to Gabriel. Nathalie saw him wince every time she used a new word to describe his bumbling assistant, but he never argued with her. He would just accept it and then reprimand Nathalie. She didn’t get the worst of it though.

Poor Adrien had been pulled out of school only a few weeks after his mother’s return. She said she wanted to get him home-schooled again so he would be more focused and would learn in an appropriate environment, but it was obvious she was just possessive. She wanted no one near her son, but her. Even Gabriel sometimes found himself locked out of the boy’s room, while Emilie read to him or showered him with gifts he didn't want or need.

His phone was the first thing she took, citing it as a distraction and a bad influence. He had nearly cried tears of joy when Nathalie snuck it back to him. Seeing him upset had always made her nauseous.

And Gabriel. Did he really have it bad? He now spent half his days in the bedroom and was always too tired to design when he was finally allowed to leave. But wasn’t this what he wanted? Didn't he want to be held by his sweet wife? Didn’t he want to kiss her and tell how much he loved her over and over again? Nathalie figured that he was ok with it. He was tired but happy. He was fine.

Emilie, on the other hand, was not fine. She had started going on extravagant shopping trips the minute she could. She was starting to actually put a dent in their bank account, but he never complained. She also started seeking out new roles in d rated movies. She always complained that she didn’t get better parts and her husband was always there to back her up. If only he had the balls to admit that she was a dead fish behind the lens.

She was also sick, which no one could find an explanation for. There were days when she would be right as rain and bouncing all over the house then others where she would be stuck in bed with a high fever. Gabriel attributed it to the wish still working its magic. She had been in a coma for quite a while and she wasn't going to be completely restored in a month.

Nathalie wished she could say the same for herself. No matter how much medicine she took, she would not get better. Her sickness fluctuated as well, but even on days when her head felt like it was splitting in half, she would still show up to work. There was only one day when she saw stars cloud her vision before she passed out. 

********

She later woke in Gabriel’s warm and comforting embrace. For just a moment she could pretend that things were how they used to be. She could let herself sink into it and bury her face into his chest. Of course that was before she remembered his murderous wife and jumped away from him. 

“Nathalie woah be careful. You were out cold when I found you. You shouldn't be jumping up like that,” the concern in his voice only pained her more.

“Sir, I will be ok. Just stay away from me.”

She stumbled back to her desk and knocked over a substantial pile of papers. It took all her strength not to yell out in frustration as she collapsed in front of the mess. Her fingers deftly worked to sweep up the papers, but she wasn’t fast enough to escape his own need to help her. 

His own hands pushed hers to the side as he gathered the stack in his grip. He furrowed his brow when he noticed just how thick the pile was in his hands, soon pulling a paper off the top of the stack to insect it. She really wished he hadn't done that.

“Wait. Since when do you handle stock orders?”

“Since always, sir. You shouldn’t bother yourself with this stuff. Let me-”

He gently shouldered her away from him as he grabbed another paper to read. 

“Embroidery detailing? That’s Jean-Marc’s department. You don’t low level work. And...waste consumption for the textiles plant? Violette handles that.”

“No. I do that now.”

He glared at her.

“You do not. There's work for half my staff in this pile. Why do you have all of this? And where are the people that are supposed to be doing this work?”

“They're on an...indefinite paid vacation.”

“I didn’t authorize that.”

“Your wife did.”

If looks could kill. 

She had never seen so much fury in his eyes before. When the familiar shaking that came with his rage started up, she found herself grabbing onto him to calm him down. She gripped his arm with one hand and let her head come to rest on it, while the other hand gripped his own. She felt him take a deep breath as the tension in him dissipated.

Her breath hitched when his head leaned against hers. She had missed this more than she would ever admit. Given the chance, she would’ve stayed there forever, but sudden knocking forced them out of their daydream. 

“Gabriel dear where are you?” came a voice from outside, causing them to jump.

“Don’t tell her about any of this. I want to keep my job,” Nathalie said, panic causing her voice to quiver.

“What do you mean?”

He never got an answer. Drawing strength from some unknown source, she found herself yanking him back onto his feet before she dropped back onto the floor. That was how Emilie found them—her boss standing over her and watching as she swept up her papers. She just hoped he couldn’t see the tears falling from her eyes and onto the already ruined files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by: 
> 
> Hate Me by Ellie Goulding, Teeth by 5SOS, All The Time by Zara Larsson, and strawberry lemonade. Next chapter might be delayed if Feast kills me. Stay tuned!


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Nathalie and Emilie comes to a head and secrets are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, there is some real depressing stuff in this one and mentions of death and suicide. Read at your own risk.

Nathalie didn’t know how much more of this she could take, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Emilie was trying to get her to quit. Getting fired would hurt, but willingly giving up what had become her dream job? That would be a pain worse than she could ever imagine. Still, Nathalie was determined to see this through, hoping that Emilie would realize that Gabriel would always be hers and that she had no competition in his poor assistant. 

The morning started out normal enough. She came to work an hour early in order to get a head start on her, albeit trimmed down, but still hefty workload. The first thing that should’ve clued her in was the fact that Gabriel’s office was locked. He _ never _ did that, even back when he was still Hawkmoth and had been plagued with paranoia. Luckily she had a spare key and the lock hadn't been changed. She wouldn’t put it past a certain someone to do that just to spite her. 

The window near her gave off enough morning light for her to get to her chair without bumping into anything. She felt like something was off almost instantly. The papers on her desk...they looked like they had been moved. She tried to shake it off as them just being disturbed by a janitor, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that her computer was also warm. No one used this but her. Not even Gabriel himself would breach her work space like that. When she got it turned on, a symbol popped up on the main screen with a message saying that updates were now complete. She sighed in relief. Just a system update. Nathalie really needed some time off to get over her nerves, but she doubted it would be approved.

Once she had logged in and saw that nothing was missing from her online files, she busied herself with the day’s work. Words and images flew by her as she soon got lost in her own rhythm. It was only when someone placed a cup of coffee and a muffin in front of her, did she look up. Gabriel grinned from his place above her, obviously finding humour in her workaholic tendencies.

“Good morning, sir,” she offered in a clipped tone, before she went back to her typing.

“You’re up pretty early. I thought you could use a boost,” he said, nodding toward the cup.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“I also thought you would appreciate the muffin. Blueberry is still your favorite, right?”

She nodded, her eyes barely leaving the screen.

“Excellent choice, if I do say so myself. Blue for your eyes or your hair too I guess. Sweet...much like you.”

Her hands slammed down on the keyboard, a word salad splaying across the screen. She looked up at him and drew in a breath, her hands still glued to the keyboard to hide their inevitable shaking.

“Please don’t say things like that,” she whispered calmly.

“Why can’t I? You never complained before. You used to like my teasing.”

“Well not anymore.”

“What changed? You’ve been acting strangely ever since Emilie came back.”

“I thought you were smart enough to eventually put two and two together,” she glared.

“I don't…” he was stumped. Had he been that ignorant to his surroundings? 

She let out an exasperated sigh.

“Look sir, thank you for the food, but I need to get back to work. Do you need anything else from me that does not include flirty comments or touching me?”

“What do you mean by that, Nat?”

She would’ve answered with a demand to stop calling her that, if the door hadn't opened to reveal the lady of the house. Emilie looked stunning for it being 7 in the morning. Her hair splayed around her face in golden curls, face caked in dark dramatic makeup, and an outfit showing more skin than it ever needed to, Emilie looked every bit the part of the obnoxious spoiled housewife. Her six inch heels clicked loudly on the tile as she sidled up next to her husband. 

“What are you doing here so early, Nathalie?” she asked, her voice suspiciously void of the contempt she usually held for her.

“Just getting a jump on my work for the week. I'm trying to manage my time as best I can.”

“How quaint.”

She then reached out and plucked the muffin off the desk. She raised it to her lips, smirking.

“You don't mind if I eat this, do you? I haven't gotten a single bite of anything today.”

It was now 7:08 am, but sure, why not let the greedy bitch act like she was starving.

“Go ahead Miss, I don't need it.”

She set to deleting the mess on her screen, but watched out of the corner of her eye as the woman bit into her stolen morsel and grimaced. Emilie hated blueberries. Nathalie had to give her credit for sticking to being petty and not spitting it out. She merely chewed, swallowed, and smiled.

“Delicious!” Emilie said cheerfully. 

“Dear, not that your presence isn't welcome, but I can't help but wonder why you're here," Gabriel interjected. 

“I wanted to see if you would come with me to the shoot today.”

Nathalie quickly ran their schedules through her mind. Adrien had a photo shoot for the new sportswear collection and Emilie was probably going to accompany him in her attempts to re-establish the protective bubble he'd been in before she had gotten ill. 

“No I don't think I will. I've been slacking on my designs and I really need to get going on some projects.”

“Oh. Then I'll just bring Nathalie with me to keep us on schedule.”

“She stays.”

You could hear a pin drop in that room. Emilie only tilted her head in response to his outright rebellion. She wasn't expecting that, but neither was Nathalie.

“Gabriel, I need her expertise.” 

“Em, you are fully capable of going on your own. It's pretty hard to botch a photo shoot.”

“But-”

“Nathalie cannot be distracted from her work either and I don't appreciate when someone impedes my staff.”

He had taken on the cold and commanding voice he usually reserved for those below him. Maybe it was just too early for her to care as much as she did when it came to keeping Gabriel and Nathalie apart, but Emilie actually backed down. They said their stiff goodbyes while Nathalie sat at her desk and pretended to work. This drama between her and Emilie was the biggest and most unwanted distraction. Not to mention the fact that the woman’s confrontations with her always seemed to trigger another bout of coughing.

Once she was gone, Gabriel had gone back to his own computer and got right to work. This was the first time in a while that they had been allowed to be together without the threat of distraction. The comforting silence in which they worked actually soothed her to the point that she felt an incoming cough only briefly before it slowly melted away. She inwardly chuckled at the idea that _ he _ was keeping her healthy.

She had just found her rhythm again, when she noticed movement near her. She turned slightly then did a double-take...was that Gabriel kneeling next to her? What a sight that was.

“Sir?”

“Nathalie. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Uh…” she didn’t know what to say at her boss’ sudden behavior.

“Come here,” he pleaded.

“Sir, do you need water or something? I can call the kitchens-”

“No!”

He actually yelled so hard that she jumped. When he saw her shocked expression, he softened his tone.

“No. The only one I need is you. Please...just indulge me.”

She looked around, wondering if this was some test by Emilie. She looked for the cameras that were going to pop out and tell her this was some weird prank. Though her nerves weren’t soothed, she realized she couldn’t just leave him sitting on the floor like that. Gabriel was stubborn enough to stay there all day if he had to. She pushed her chair back and lowered herself onto the floor in front of him. The space behind her desk was already cramped enough, without a man taking up most of it.

She let out an inadvertent yelp when his arm shot out and grasped hers, pulling her forward. She fell into his lap where his arms snaked around her waist, determined to keep her there. Though she fought it, she couldn’t help but remember all those times when he had carried her around the house, after she had used her miraculous too much. Even then the feeling of his embrace was like nothing she'd ever felt. 

Finally she allowed herself to relax, sinking further into his lap and pressing her face between his neck and shoulder. Her arms came to rest around his neck, her fingers lightly dragging across the back of his head.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything,” he said into her hair.

“Sir, I still don’t understand.”

“Emilie. The way she treats you is horrible. I emailed other staff about it and they confirmed the things she's done. I don’t know why she would ever act like this.”

“To be fair, she _ was _ jealous before the coma. I feel like she’s worse now because of all the time we spent together trying to get her back.”

“I’ve tried to tell her over and over again that nothing happened between us, but she refuses to believe it. She wants me to fire you.”

“If she knew about the miraculous then she might be more understanding. She sees the partnership we developed, but she doesn't know how that came to be. Can you really blame her for suspecting that something deeper than a friendship is going on between us.”

“No. It is best that she believes the miraculous are long gone. If she knew that I terrorized half of Paris and put our son in danger numerous times...she’d leave and she'd take him with her. I can’t lose them.”

“I understand that.”

“But I also can’t lose you.”

She pulled away and met his gaze, her arms still wrapped around his neck. He looked more pained now than when his wife had been gone.

“Now _ that _ I have a harder time understanding. Sir, I’m just your assistant and temporary evil sidekick. You don’t really need me as much as you think you do.”

“No, I need you more. You’re my best friend and the only one who understands me. Even my wife only knows half of me.”

“Gabriel. I am your employee and that's it.”

“You don’t believe that and you know it. I can feel it.”

Her eyes immediately went to the red and white scarf around his neck. With one finger, she moved it to the side to reveal a small purple gem clipped to his shirt underneath. She couldn’t say she was surprised that he hadn’t been able to part ways with it.

“I thought you didn’t wear the miraculous anymore.”

“I only use it occasionally. I missed feeling the emotions of those around me.”

“And you missed mine most of all, I take it?”

“You were always too smart for your own good.”

“Yeah I see that now,” she laughed darkly. “God, maybe all of this was a colossal mistake.”

“It wasn’t, I promise. She will get better. We just have to give her more time.”

“Sir, the wish changed her. I don’t know how or to what extent, but it changed her. It took all of her bad qualities and somehow tripled them. I don’t think she's ever going to settle down, no matter how much time you give her.”

“Nat, you don’t know that.”

“There's a lot of things I don't know, but this one I'm sure about. You’re used to getting what you want, but I assure you that in this situation, you can’t have your cake and eat it too.”

With that she pulled herself from his grasp and stood up, smoothing out her pants. There he sat on the floor, looking up at her like she had hung the stars in the sky. She pitied Emilie, knowing full well she was only acting out because she believed her husband had eyes for another, if only slightly. She doubted he even really knew how he felt about her.

“I think I’ll take my break now,” she said, walking past him.

“That would be best,” came his quiet reply.

She looked back at him when she reached the office door. He was staring at his hands in his lap now, his face full of deep thought. She cursed herself for ever feeling something for him, but she knew she always would. He just needed to realize that now that his wife was back, Nathalie was out of the picture. The man seemed to think that he could have both women without any consequences.

********

Though she had gone to her favorite cafe and had the most amazing crepes in Paris, Nathalie’s break did nothing to quell the uneasiness in her stomach. When she got home and saw the car sitting in the driveway, she worried even more. The foyer was oddly empty, but she just attributed it to being midday. Everyone was probably on lunch. 

She could hear Emilie’s voice through the office door before she even neared it. Better to get it over with now. When she opened the door, she was met with a most unwelcome sight. There were two computer technicians sitting at her desk, with Emilie standing behind and watching them. Gabriel stood off to the side, his hand massaging his temples like he was fighting a migraine. The sound of the door closing behind her alerted them to her presence. Emilie’s green eyes narrowed when she caught sight of her.

“Ah the guest of honour has arrived,” she scowled.

“Pardon?” Nathalie couldn’t be more lost.

“Did you really think you could get away with this without consequences?”

“Can someone explain what’s going on?”

“What's going on is that you have been caught red handed. What do you say to that?”

“I say that I still have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Oh really? Nathalie, could you login to your bank account on that tablet of yours?”

She was still utterly lost, but Gabriel shot her a stern expression—a silent plea to comply. Nathalie’s eyes went wide once she had entered her password and accessed her records. This couldn't be right.

“W-what is this?”

She was asking Gabriel, but Emilie slid out from behind the desk and walked in between them. You didn’t need a miraculous to see the hatred she held or her or the anger that was making her face beet red. The two technicians quietly left the room hoping to escape before things got worse.

“_This _ is illegal first of all. It’s called embezzlement and I am floored that you for some reason thought that you could do this right under our noses. We welcomed you into our home! We let you into our family! We treated you better than any other employer ever would! Yet, this is how you repay us?”

Nathalie stuttered as she looked back down at the screen. The deposit for €470,000 was screaming at her in big green numbers. She was so upset that she could cry, but she kept her composure. Realization only dawned on her when she remembered her computer from that morning. She looked back up, meeting Emilie’s gaze head on. She was smirking.

“Sir, this is a mistake. My computer was warm this morning. Your office was locked! It’s never locked. I think someone set me up,” she pleaded with her boss.

He looked as hurt as he had when she was in his arms earlier. Gabriel knew she would never do something like this. He had trusted her with his deepest secrets and she had kept them, but his wife didn’t know that. If he had only told her the truth back when he first woke her up. 

“Give us one reason why we shouldn't call the authorities and let them handle this or, better yet, sue you for everything you own.”

“Gabriel tell her. Just tell her. She’ll understand.”

“Tell me what?” 

Both women turned their gazes to the strangely quiet man. All he had to do was tell her about the miraculous and explain why they had gotten so close. If anything, Emilie might be flattered at the lengths they went to just for her. 

“Nathalie, I don't know what to say. I can’t believe you would do this,” he finally said.

She felt her heart break at his words. Surely the sound of its cracking had echoed across the room. He had chosen Emilie.

“You know it wasn't me...why can’t you just tell her?”

“I care for you, I do, but I care about my family more,” his voice couldn’t hide his own pain.

It was his right to pick his family over her. It was selfish to ever think that he would choose anything else. That didn’t mean she couldn’t hate it. She knew she didn’t deserve this in the slightest.

“After everything I did for you, this is how you repay me? Even when it's pretty clear that your wife did something to set me up?”

“Now you accuse me? You rotten bitch. Gabriel, why is she still here? We need to call someone.”

Emilie moved to grab his phone off the desk, but he stopped her. He adjusted his tie and walked up to his assistant. Their height difference had never been more strikingly clear as he stared down at her. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes, but she couldn’t find any sympathy for him. He did this to himself.

“Nathalie. I know you and Emilie haven't been getting along, but for her to set you up like this? That's a bit much. Maybe-”

“I could expose everything and you know that,” she said quietly.

He stared at her for a moment, knowing full well that she wasn’t bluffing. He was dancing on hot coals.

“And you would be completely justified, but I ask you not to. Keep it to yourself for Adrien. Do you really think he’ll come out of the resulting storm unscathed?”

“Don't you dare use him against me.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to protect him...and Emilie.”

Her eyes were getting blurry with tears, but she blinked them away. She pulled out her checkbook and quickly wrote him a check for the entire amount that she had ‘stolen’. 

“I quit,” she said, holding the paper out to him.

He took it wordlessly, his fingers tracing over the slight grooves her pen had made in her anger. It was only now that she allowed herself to cry. She wanted his last sight of her to be her broken and hurt. She wanted him to know and feel exactly what he had done to her. Behind him, Emilie stood quietly, a neutral expression on her face. Now that she had won, she must not have seen Nathalie as a threat anymore. She wasn’t even worth a scowl now.

In perhaps what was a last minute change of heart, he moved toward her. His hand almost grabbed hers before she jumped back. She wouldn’t fall to him now, but she still wanted the upper hand. She hissed out one last thing to him before she walked out of the office for quite possibly the last time.

“I guess you got your cake. Have fun starving.”

********

How many days did Nathalie do nothing but lay in bed? She had tried to eat, but her sadness quickly ruled out the notion of an appetite. She felt her strength drain immensely over this time. It was as if her sickness had come back in full force. She drank gallons of water to help with her sore throat from all the coughing. Heartbreak hurt a lot more than she realized it would.

One night, long after she had given up on trying to sleep, she sat up and scanned her room. Across from her bed was a large dresser. As if something was pulling her there, she got up and walked toward it. She opened the top drawer and pushed some socks out of the way before she found the source of the pull. A small black box stared back at her. She grabbed it and went back to sit in bed. 

She stared at the unassuming thing for the longest time before she finally opened it. She then dumped its contents into her palm—a pair of earrings and a ring. Her fingers curled around them as the pain in her chest came back. How could some jewelry cause this much damage to her? The most logical thing would be to get rid of them, but she still held on to them. They were a symbol of her downfall, but also some of the best moments of her life. 

She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried again. It was a miracle she even had any tears left to cry at this point. When her hand started to feel warm, she lifted her head, just catching a faded light as two kwamis slipped out from her grip. 

“It’s you two,” she said, emotion long gone from her voice.

“Nathalie? Is it really you? You look awful,” one of them said.

“Plagg don’t be rude,” the other added.

“Plagg, I’m assuming you were Adrien’s kwami.”

“I was, until your boss stole me.”

“Wait...boss? You’re Gabriel’s assistant aren't you,” the red one said, floating down to rest on her knee.

“I was his assistant, what of it?”

“You’re the one who held his heart when he made his wish.”

“What?” she did perk up at that.

“Oh Tikki, you’re right. But if that's the case…” Plagg trailed off.

“You should be dead,” Tikki finished the thought.

She sat up at that, dropping the miraculous on the floor. 

“What the hell do you mean? I don’t have his heart and I'm most certainly not dying.”

“When he made his wish, we told him there would be a price. He said he would do anything to get his wife back.”

“And this price?”

“Emilie Agreste used a broken miraculous until it drained her of her life. She was supposed to die. Him bringing her back messed with the balance and the only thing that could correct that was to pay for life with another life.”

“When he made his wish, his heart held no love for his wife. It was all for you and because of that, he inadvertently traded your life for hers,” Plagg added.

“That’s ridiculous. He adores his wife.”

“Love is a tricky thing and very hard to understand. Sometimes people feel one way, but think the other way. Perhaps he knew he had fallen for you, but he was too far into his plan to stop,” Tikki sounded sad. 

She couldn't believe it took a tiny kwami to tell her what she had wanted so bad. He truly loved her? That couldn't be. He still chose Emilie over her.

“It doesn't matter what he thought then or now. If I'm supposed to be dead then why am I still here?”

“That’s a little more complicated. It most likely has something to do with you. Just from being around you, I can sense you have a very strong spirit. Tell me, has Emilie been sick since she got back?”

“Yeah there were days where she acted like she was dying, but it fluctuated.”

“And you?”

“I used the same broken miraculous, of course I’m sick. I haven't used it since Gabriel won though and I’ve been trying to recover.”

Her mind briefly flicked back to the safe in his office. The peacock miraculous hidden inside from everyone but her and Gabriel. She didn’t miss what the brooch had done to her, but she did miss Duusu.

“But you’re still sick.”

“Good observation, Tikki, but it's just from stress.”

“Is it?” the cat kwami asked.

“Just tell me what's going on with me!”

Tikki and Plagg shared a look before turning back to the disgruntled woman. Finally Tikki floated forward and laid a small hand on Nathalie’s arm.

“You and Emilie share a soul and you’re currently playing tug of war with it. The only reason she hasn’t taken it completely is due to your spirit being stronger. Think back. The days where she was at her worst most likely saw you feeling completely fine. The days when you were sick, she probably thrived.”

“No.”

“The only way to complete the wish is for one person to die so the other can have a complete soul.”

“Oh my God.”

********

Nathalie felt like she had been hit by a bus. This new information...what was she supposed to think? Should she tell someone? Keep it to herself? She wanted to scream.

She was now sitting on the edge of her apartment complex's roof. Her bare feet dangled over the barren street below while the whole of Paris glowed before her. If it were any other day, she could’ve found it in herself to actually enjoy the view. Dressed in only sweats and tank top with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, she definitely looked like an interesting character.

She cursed herself for everything that had led her here. Wouldn’t life be easier if she had chosen to be ignorant to her boss and his evil antics? Her life had been perfectly fine before he dragged her into this mess. 

No...it wasn’t all him. 

She had chosen to help him even though she could've said no. He had even told her as much when he first introduced her to Hawkmoth. She still remembered him pulling her into a hug and telling her over and over that he would never force her into helping him. He trusted her to keep his secret even if she said no. It was always her choice.

Right now she had many choices before her. She leaned over the edge and looked down at the ground again. She was only six stories up, but that was enough for her to get the job done if she so chose.

It would be so much easier for everyone if she was gone. Emilie could finally relax and start being an actual mother to Adrien. She would show real love to Gabriel and not gaudy expressions of lust brought on by jealousy. She would get better...and so would Nathalie.

She looked down at her hands and sighed at her dark nails, a sign that she wasn’t getting nearly enough of the oxygen she needed. 

_ Think about it. No more coughing or dizziness or headaches. No more passing out. No more pain… _

Was that physical pain or the mental pain she felt every single time she looked at Gabriel? He was everything she wanted and something she could never have. If she were gone...well...she would forget him and he would forget her as well. 

Gabriel was smart. He would likely express his condolences and send flowers to the funeral. He might even send a staff member there in his stead. He would wait an appropriate amount of time before having her desk cleaned out and listing a job opening for one executive personal assistant, if he hadn't already. He would have no lack of viable suitors for the coveted position, that was for sure.

She stood and wrapped the shawl around her tightly. The wind stirred her hair, causing loose dark curls to sway around her pale face. Everything would be better if she did this. Even if Gabriel had spurned her and his wife hated her, she still wanted them to be happy. Why? Why did she choose to be so selfless? 

“I don’t know,” she said to herself weakly.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her body too weak to even sob properly. Maybe her spirit would break before she even jumped. Maybe she’d be dead before she hit the concrete below. 

She took a shuddering breath and stepped up onto the small wall separating her from death. Her heart was hammering in her ears, but she ignored it. She drowned out everything, choosing to focus on her heartache. For someone who always tried to be strong and emotionless, she felt she deserved to finally be human for once. 

_ I’m sorry Gabriel. _

She closed her eyes and let her body fall forward. Already anticipating the sweet release it would bring with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't get this one done. I started typing the next chapter and completely ignored this one. Feast actually showed up to my house and slapped me. That episode was EVERYTHING. Anyway this chapter is brought to you by Somebody by Sigala. I hope you like it. Please leave a comment if you want! I absolutely love feedback on my stuff.


	4. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some backstory and a little bit of fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I take forever to update sometimes. Just been feeling blah the past few days. This chapter turned out so cute and i hope you guys like it. Story is nearing the end, I wonder what will happen hehe

Nathalie had always been grateful for her job in that it afforded her the chance to live wherever she wanted. She could live in a mansion the size of Versailles or in a small loft overlooking the Seine, she only needed to bring it up to Gabriel and he would make the necessary arrangements. For a man who was known to be cold and distant, he truly was the most generous. 

She thought back to when she had first been hired by the designer extraordinaire. She had just gotten her degree in finance and was looking for a starting job; an internship was her actual goal. When the 22 year old heard that Gabriel Agreste was looking to hire interns for the summer, she had jumped at the chance. It couldn’t hurt could it? The main office was full of young hopefuls trying to secure a spot within the company just like her. It was only after the 3rd or 4th person came out crying that she heard the whispers.

“Mr. Agreste himself is here.”

“He’s doing the interviews!”

“He’s ruthless.”

“He told me my shoes were hideous.”

“I’ll never work in this town again.”

Name after name was called. Some returned with sheepish smiles on their faces, no doubt they were sure they had made a favorable impression on him. Most left with frowns, clutching their bags as a way of grounding them in their heartbreak. It took all the strength she had not to bolt when her own name was called. 

The first thing she noticed were his eyes—the light periwinkle of storm clouds, they shone like stars, but cut like razors. She felt like she was being sliced apart and examined piece by piece as she sat in front of him. No wonder people likened him to a king of ice.

She handed him her resume and watched as he poured over the words, no doubt souring at her lack of professional experience in the fashion industry. When he was done, he put the paper down and looked right through her.

“Why do you want to work here? You don’t seem to be the fashionable type.”

Her eyes never left his as she mentally assessed her outfit. She had picked a white collared shirt, a sensible black skirt and black heels. The outfit was more for practicality than anything. The only bold item was the scarf tied around her neck. It was made of a red silk that matched the streak in her hair perfectly. It had been a last minute addition in an attempt to add some flair to her ensemble. 

“Sir I'm not focused on something so trivial. I leave that to you, as you _ are _ the expert if I'm to believe the press. I merely want a job on the business side of things. I believe I'm more than qualified on that front.”

It was true that she had been a finance intern at Société Générale for the majority of her time in university. She had even been offered a very high up position within the company. One that she only refused when the man interviewing her tried to stick his hand down her blouse during an interview.

“Why me? Why this brand?” he asked.

“Who wouldn't want to work for Gabriel? One of the top fashion brands in the world and still growing. I just want to take a leap of faith and try my hand at a job here.”

“Yes it's pretty clear that you're a risk taker.”

His eyebrows raised ever so slightly as his eyes flicked to her hair. She could almost feel the ice creeping into her bones from his gaze, but she held her ground. She’d never allow herself to be intimidated by anyone, even if they were the head of worldwide design company.

“Ah yes that. Just a symbol from wild days at university. I’m currently letting it grow out so I can weed out the red.”

“You should keep it. The red suits you.”

“I just might. Thank you, sir,” she smiled.

“How would you feel about working as an assistant?”

“Like, getting coffee and holding the door open?”

“No, nothing like that. If you were say, my executive assistant, you would do a lot more than simple errands.”

“_Your _ assistant?”

“My _ executive _ assistant.”

“I would...well I’d be honoured first of all and I would put all my energy into doing the best job possible.”

“That does sound promising.”

He leaned forward with a hand under his chin, still studying her. She felt like the cold exterior was just a test. He was only trying to see how well she did under scrutiny. She raised her chin and met his eyes head on, smiling inwardly when he smirked at her.

“Well Miss Sancoeur, I quite enjoyed this interview. We even went over the time limit, but it's nothing I'm upset about. Watch your phone in the coming days and we’ll call if you got a job or not.”

“Thank you for even considering me. If you do pick me then I can assure you that you won't be disappointed. I promise.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

He got up to shake her hand and hold the door open for her. She nodded a quick goodbye and hurried out of the office. The interview had gone better than she had imagined it, though her mind had been filled with images for her tripping him or spilling her non-existent coffee on him, so the bar wasn’t high to begin with. 

She had barely walked out onto the street outside when her phone rang. His tone was much less icy than it had been just minutes before.

“Nathalie, my dear, congrats. You got the job.”

“I did? Oh my god, thank you!”

“I’ll have a staff member email you all the details of your position later today. I expect to see you next week at the earliest.”

“Of course!”

When he ended the call, she was so happy that she jumped for joy right there on the sidewalk, not even caring if the people around her thought she was mad. After she composed herself, some far off force told her to look up. When she did, she was shocked to see her new boss watching her from one of the windows. He looked very amused, no doubt having just seen her performance. He offered a small wave which she returned sheepishly, her huge grin never faltering.

********

She could vividly recall a time, early in her employment, when 5 year old Adrien had been playing in the backyard. The poor child tripped over his own feet and had scraped up a knee pretty bad. Emilie was off in Prague for a fashion show and Gabriel was holed up in his office like usual. That left Nathalie to attend to the crying boy. She always wondered why they never hired an au pair for him, but it looked like they were fine with giving her that role instead of having to pay yet another staff member. 

His father was only alerted to his injury when she brought him into the foyer and sat him on a chair, his wailing echoing across the halls. She had grown up with two younger brothers, so she was no stranger to patching up cuts and bruises. A quick disinfection of his knee and a superhero themed bandage was all it took to make him good as new. She hadn’t noticed the tall man standing behind her so she thought she was being sneaky when she handed him a butterscotch from her pocket. 

Adrien’s eyes lit up as he took the candy, prompting him to do something that surprised the heck out of the young woman sitting next to him. He jumped forward and hugged her as tight as he could. Nathalie was shocked, but she quickly returned the hug with a smile. 

“Thank you, mommy.”

Her eyes shot open when she heard the words. She figured he was more than old enough to know who his mother was, but he said it all the same. Just as she was going to correct him nicely, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the familiar eyes of her boss, now lit up by the smile on his face. He only chuckled and told his son to be more careful, before sending him to get cleaned up for lunch. He never corrected Adrien and he never mentioned the incident to Emilie. When Nathalie brought it up to him, he had merely told her that children are wont to say crazy things and it's best to indulge them on occasion. They never spoke about it again.

********

It couldn't have been more than a few months later when Nathalie found herself walking down a sparsely populated street with Gabriel by her side. This time Emilie was indeed home, but she was too preoccupied with work to care about her husband being out at night with another woman. Gabriel had needed new inspiration so he had dragged his assistant across Paris all day. She had spent her time jotting down the notes he directed at her while he himself had scribbled furiously in his sketchpad. He could've done this for as long as possible, but their growling stomachs had put an end to their excursion. 

While Nathalie would’ve been fine with just getting a sandwich at some small shop, Gabriel was insistent on paying her back for dealing with him all day. Next thing she knew, she was sitting in some high end restaurant with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower to her left and some very expensive wine in front of her. She had never felt so underdressed when she looked at the women dripping in diamonds around her and then at her own grey cotton blouse and jeans. Still the staff didn’t treat her any different and seemed to even be gracious at her very presence there. Later she would hear them whispering to each other about how she was much more amicable than his wife was.

After she had eaten better than she ever dreamed she would, she managed to get a glimpse of the bill. She had tried to order the cheapest things she could find, but Gabriel and his deep pockets urged her to go wild for the night. She was sure her eyes were going to pop out of her head when she saw the four figure amount on the check. Still her boss said nothing about it as he paid and led her outside. 

This was how they found themselves walking the streets of Paris at dusk. He was still searching for last minute inspiration and that was something a cab would not afford him. They ended up coming upon a small park overlooking the Seine. There was only a swing set and a seating area off to the side, but the view of the water was spectacular. He had quickly sat down on one of the seats and had begun drawing, his only light being the full moon above him. He was oblivious of her so she decided to sit on the wall overlooking the river. The water rolled by peacefully underneath her, giving off a calming aura.

She didn’t know how long she had been sitting there when she glanced over and saw that Gabriel had shifted his focus on her. Not knowing if she was blocking whatever it was that he was drawing, she tried to stand up. That was met with a sharp outburst from him.

“Don’t move, you’re in the perfect position,” he said, his hand never stopping.

“Sir, are you drawing me?” she asked as she continued to stare out at the water.

“Yes. I’m sorry, but the way the moonlight was shining on your face…it’s extraordinary. I had to capture it.”

She hoped he wouldn't capture her blush in his drawing as she smiled to herself. No one had ever drawn her before. When his hand finally came to rest, she reasoned that he was done and they could get going.

“Maybe we should head home now," she offered as she stretched. 

“Do you like to swing?”

“Excuse me?”

He nodded his head toward the lonely swings, “I was thinking they would make for a nice backdrop.”

“Oh, well if we don’t stay too long I guess.”

She stood and walked over to them, taking a seat on the nearest one. He stared at her for an extended period of time before he huffed.

“Are you going to start?” he asked.

“You want me to actually swing?”

“Of course. I want you in motion.”

“Give me a push?”

The question was innocent and she hadn't expected him to indulge her, but of course the man had to get up as soon as the words left her mouth. She was sure he could feel her shiver as his hands came to rest on her hips. Her feet left the ground as he pulled her back and let go. He pushed her a few times before she had gained sufficient air for him to be satisfied. He then ran back to his work and was soon lost in the page.

Nathalie was grateful that she wasn't wearing her hair in a bun that day. She knew that her current style with half of her long hair pulled back and secured with a bright red bow was sure to look a lot better in a drawing. The moon was still shining overhead when he finally closed the book and set it down. She stopped kicking her legs and let the swing slow down on its own. As if this night couldn’t get any weirder, he stood before her and made one last request from her.

“When I was a kid, I used to like jumping off of the swingset.”

“I did too, but I fear I might ruin a shoe if I land awkwardly.”

“I’ll catch you then.”

Her heart was going to beat out of her chest. This was starting to feel like a date; a date with her boss! If this were anyone else, she was surely fired.

“Is that wise, sir? I might hurt you.”

“Don’t be silly, Nat. Just jump.”

She took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves and then she leapt from the seat. True to his word, he caught her as she landed right in his arms. The world was spinning at that point. She was hyper aware of his hands around her upper body and near her thighs. They were warm and she cursed herself for liking it. These were not appropriate thoughts to be having at this time, but the blame was also on him for suggesting this in the first place. 

Their eyes met and were held in some sort of trance for only a moment before he set her back on her feet gently. He looked like he was going to say something, but he simply shook his head and smiled to himself. She had never seen more genuine happiness on his face. He was content to walk some more with his arm looped in hers, before they finally reached a busier street and hailed a cab. The ride home was uneventful save for the fact that he kept his fingers intertwined with hers the entire time.

********

After that it was like Nathalie never left his side. She quickly became one of his most trusted employees as well as friends and was even privy to things he wouldn't tell his own family. She also became an honorary member of the Agreste household even though that hadn't been her goal. When Emilie fell under the spell of the peacock miraculous and started using it for secret late night meet ups with other gentlemen, Nathalie had been the one that Gabriel confided in. When his wife finally succumbed to the broken brooch, it had been Nathalie who had convinced him to use the power of the butterfly to begin his quest to get her back. She got it into his head that saving his wife would make her finally see how much he loved her. 

Even when Nathalie came to terms with the fact that she had fallen hopelessly in love with her boss, she still worked tirelessly to help him repair his marriage. She had grown content with just being his friend, even if she would always yearn for more. They had been through so much together and experienced all life had to offer by each other’s sides so she really should not have been surprised when an arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her backward just as her foot slipped off the ledge.

She stared up at the dark sky in shock. She had really just tried to do that. The chest under her rose and fell quickly as if her savior was incredibly stressed. When she found her strength, she flipped over and looked into periwinkle eyes framed by a silver mask.

“I thought you weren't going to be Hawkmoth anymore.”

“I could feel your sadness even before I transformed. It didn’t feel right and I just had to know if you were ok. Looks like I made the right choice as I found you three seconds away from plummeting to your death!”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“Excuse me, but that is a ridiculous notion. You’re telling me to not care about my best friend’s safety? Just stop that.”

“Best friend isn’t the best title to use right now.”

“I’ve been texting you ever since you left. What do I have to do to get you to accept my apology?”

“You can start by de-transforming. I don’t need my neighbors seeing me laying on top of Hawkmoth.”

“Dark wings fall,” he said stiffly.

She watched as his gaudy suit dissolved to reveal the usual furrowed brows of her ex-boss. Nathalie had seen enough. She stood up, intent on walking back to her apartment and barricading herself in her bedroom, but she found that she barely had the strength to walk. His arms holding her up only ruined her mood further. Why couldn’t he just let her go?

“Let’s get you inside,” he said.

“I can walk on my own, Gabriel.”

As if God himself wanted to see her suffer, she pulled herself from his grip and promptly fell onto the ground. He easily scooped her up in his arms and worked to get off the roof. Luckily no one saw him carry her down a few flights of stairs before he stopped at her door. She tried to wiggle out of his grip so she could open her apartment, but he held firm.

“Can you release me please?”

“You can unlock it from this position. I don’t need you falling again.”

She sighed and reached out to stick her key in the lock, briefly wishing she could stick it in him instead. Luckily for him, she had left a few lights on so he had easily navigated his way to her bedroom. Once she had been plopped down on the bed, she thought that would be the end of it. He had saved her and now he could go back home feeling good about himself. But of course it's never easy with him.

When he climbed into bed beside her, she merely turned her back to him and ignored him. Instead of getting the hint, an arm wrapped around her side and she felt herself getting pulled backward. His body felt safe and strong against her, but she still didn’t allow herself to relax.

“Forgive me?” came his voice above her.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Come on, Nat.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Darling?”

“You somehow made it worse, good lord.”

“I’ll do anything, please. I just want you back.”

“Gabriel you already made your choice when you sided with Emilie. In fact, you really should be home with her right now.”

“I made a mistake. I shouldn't have done what I did.”

“But you did anyway. I know you don’t think I really did it, but you might as well pretend that you do. You need a reason to stay away from me, even one as shoddy as this.”

“Nathalie I want you. Why can’t you see that?”

She stiffened at his words. What was he trying to say? His arm around her tightened as he flipped her over to face him. She still couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

“You have a wife.”

“I made a mistake and sadly I never realized it until it was too late. When someone is gone from your life for a long time, you tend to glorify them. You only remember the good and forget the bad, which is what I did unfortunately.”

“She wasn’t that bad.”

“Nat, she was terrible.”

“Not at first! You always said she wasn’t like this when you first met her.”

“The signs were there, my dear. I was unhappy for the longest time, but I stayed for Adrien. You made it even better.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never told you this, but I almost didn’t hire you from your looks alone. You were the most gorgeous woman I had ever met and the thought of having you work for me...that was a distraction I didn't think I could afford.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Your resume was very impressive and I loved the way you held yourself. You were the perfect person to go toe-to-toe with other designers and managers in the business. I felt a connection between us almost instantly. Even now I find a kindred spirit in you. I couldn't deny you the job just because you happened to be blessed with the face of an angel.”

Nathalie finally looked up. There were those eyes of his, staring right into her soul it seemed. She had never seen him look at anyone with so much love and affection, save for his son. Even then, it was fatherly love when it came to Adrien. This was something very different.

“So you felt things for me since the beginning.”

“They weren’t as strong as they are now, but yes. Don't look at me like that, my marriage was falling apart long before you showed up. You just happened to give me a glimpse of what life could be if I had been allowed to truly be happy.”

“So all those times I came to work dressed for a date after, no wonder I always left you in a bad mood.”

“I couldn't stand the thought of another man even looking at you. It scared me even more to think one of them could steal your heart and take you away from me. None of them deserved you.”

“And you do?”

“No, not a chance, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to treat you like the goddess you are. If given the chance, I would spend the rest of my life trying to earn and deserve your love.”

“Show me how,” she whispered.

He leaned his head down to her until their foreheads were pressed together. She wondered if their thoughts would become one if they tried to get any closer. When his lips met hers, the world around them simply melted away. The kiss was soft and brief, but filled with a tender love she had only read about in books.

She felt him start to pull away and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. She wasn’t letting him get away this time.

“I love you,” she heard him say softly.

She stopped and stared at him. A lone tear had come out of nowhere and threatened to fall down her cheek, but he brushed it away with a thumb. He had no idea how long she had wanted to hear him say that.

“I love you too.”

He cupped her face and pulled her in for another kiss. She was finding her lost strength more and more by the minute and soon found herself sitting in his lap. Some silent mutual agreement floated between the two, they wanted all of it. Other than his lips pressed against hers, the only thing she was even generally aware of was her fingers fumbling with the buttons on his jacket.

********

Nathalie was no virgin by any means, but never before had she felt quite like this. As she lay with her head tucked into Gabriel’s side, it was as if she were floating on air. Both of them were coming down from somewhere far above cloud nine as they lay there, trying to catch their breath.

"Marry me."

Well that was one way to break the silence. 

"What?" she asked, wondering if the high from their previous activity was causing her to hallucinate. 

"Be my wife Nathalie. Make me the happiest man alive." 

"What about Emilie?" 

"I'll divorce her. She'll make it ugly for sure, but I'll make sure Adrien is protected. You treat him better than she ever has anyway."

"I don't know what to say…"

"This is a lot I know and definitely not something to bring up after sex, but I felt like I'd never be able to say it if I didn't get it out now."

"Gabriel...there's something else. Something you have to know."

"What is it? You can't have kids? It's perfectly ok. We could always adopt if-" 

"That's not it." 

"Then what is it?" 

"I'm dying." 

He blinked a mile a minute as if he wasn't sure he had heard her right. Surely the news that someone you loved was on their last breath would be hard to take. 

"That's preposterous, you haven't used the peacock miraculous in months. You've been getting better," he stuttered out. 

"I haven't, I was just good at hiding it at work."

"Is…is this why…when I found you…"

"I had honestly hoped you would forget that."

"Forget? How could I forget seeing the love of my life trying to kill herself." 

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

"That doesn't sound like you at all."

"Well things get blurry when it comes to you. I was convinced I'd never be able to be with you. That you would never love me back. I just wanted you and Adrien to be happy."

"And ending your life would've done that? Nat, forget about me a moment and think about how that would have affected Adrien. He would be devastated."

"He'd get over it."

"No. Don't say such a thing. My son adores you, that much I know. He was so upset when he heard that you had left. He needs you…I need you."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave either of you."

She felt the tears on her cheeks before she even realized she was crying. He held her to his chest and soothed her as she wept, whispering loving things to her. When she had calmed down, she quietly continued the conversation.

"It's not like I've been planning for this. Once I found out that I was living on borrowed time, something in me just broke and I lost whatever sense of self I had left."

“How do you even know that you're dying? How can you be sure?”

“Tikki and Plagg.”

He looked back at the black box sitting beside her bed. He was surely regretting giving the miraculous to her now. The man was silent as he protectively tightened his arms around her.

“Did I do this?”

“Well not exactly…”

“Nathalie please. I need to know.”

“Yes you did, but you didn’t know you were doing it.”

“How?”

“They said that you were thinking of me when you made the wish and because of that, it chose me to be the one whose life would pay for Emilie’s.”

“I traded you away all because I love you?”

“I know you didn’t mean it.”

“How do we fix this? How do I not lose you?”

“Emilie and I now share a soul and the only way for the wish to be complete would be...if one of us were to die. We’re not murdering anyone so don’t even think of it.”

“That is something I would never do, but in that case we need to find a way to reverse the wish. If Emilie was supposed to die...then it has to be righted.”

"But Adrien needs his mother."

"No. What he really needs is the truth and I have kept him in the dark for far too long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug but i am actually a ho ho ho for comments. Feel free to comment even if you just wanna tell me this sucks


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after…(in a very dialogue heavy way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was supposed to be up MUCH earlier, but I came down with a horrible stomach flu and was stuck in bed with the world's worst headache. Add some wi-fi issues and i was ready to fight someone. Also this was supposed to be longer, but I figured I would break this up into two chapters when I reached 5,000 words. Feel free to critique in the comments. Until next time, peeps!

Nathalie sipped her coffee gingerly as the kwamis once again explained her predicament. Gabriel had made them repeat it four times now, but he still couldn’t come to terms with it. The determination he had been struck with in the night had quickly dried up come morning. He didn’t want Emilie to die, but he didn't want Nathalie to die either. 

“There must be another way. There must!” he said as he paced in her living room.

“I’m sorry, but there isn't. You made your choice and now you must deal with the consequences,” Tikki said. 

“Master, maybe this is for the best. From what I saw, you didn’t seem very happy around your wife anyway, so what are you really losing by taking back the wish?” Nooroo added from his spot on Nathalie’s shoulder.

He was still scared of his captor, but could sense how all his cruelty and anger melted away when he was around his assistant. Everyone saw that this was the right choice, except for the stubborn designer.

“Adrien will not lose his mother again. I can’t put him through that. He’s been so happy since she got back.”

Nathalie choked on her coffee when she heard that. After a short round of coughing she started to laugh of all things. Gabriel looked at her like she had gone mad.

“Adrien is happier? Gabriel please tell me you aren't _ that _ blind.”

“What do you mean?”

“That woman controlled him with an iron fist long before her illness and when she came back, it was with a vengeance. She doesn’t want to be a mother to him, she wants to own him—to control him. Even I saw how upset he was after she got back.”

“Well I….”

“You what?”

“I haven't really…”

She sighed.

“You haven't been spending time with him, I take it?”

“I was preoccupied.”

“By the crazy lady in your bed? Yeah, I got that Gabriel. I saw it every single day before I quit.”

“It’s not like I don't love him or want to be there for him, I just don’t know what to do.”

“You need to go talk to him just like you mentioned last night. Sit him down and come clean about everything. He will understand.”

“Will he though?”

“Yes, he's a sweet boy who loves you more than anything. You just never gave him the chance to do that. I thought you and Emilie would try to work on being better parents when you brought her back, but nothing really changed. It got worse in my opinion.”

“And you think me talking to him will fix that?”

“It’s a start. I think he deserves to know the truth and he needs to hear it from you.”

“Ok I trust your judgement.”

She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee, “Where would you be without me?”

He finally stopped pacing and walked over to her. There he leaned down and kissed her softly. She was still getting used to this newfound affection from him, but it still brought a tired smile to her face. Nooroo flew away to give them space as his lips traveled down to her neck. She could hear the edge in his voice when he whispered in her ear.

“In a very dark place.”

The ride back to the mansion was quiet, but he kept his fingers intertwined tightly with hers. An image of a swing set near the Seine came into her mind as she looked down at his hand. Everything she had wanted back then was starting to come true, but the future wasn't set in stone and she couldn’t help but worry about her own.

When they reached the house, Gabriel ran up the steps in front of her and all but barged into his own home. He called out for his son repeatedly until the boy walked out of the dining room.

“Was there something you needed father? I was just finishing my hom-”

Nathalie was able to catch a glimpse of Adrien’s wide green eyes when his father pulled him into a hug. He hesitated at first, but eventually returned it with equal fervor. This was a very good step, she decided. Adrien seemed genuinely happy when his father pulled away and looked down at him, his hands resting on either shoulder.

“Adrien I think it’s time we had a talk.”

“What about?” he seemed nervous.

“Everything.”

Nathalie took a seat in the foyer and watched Gabriel and Adrien go into the boy’s room. When the door shut behind them, another one opened only seconds later. She didn’t have to look up to know that it was Gabriel’s office. The click of high heels echoed across the hall until they stopped right in front of her.

“You’re back,” said a voice dripping in disgust.

********

Adrien watched from his bed as his father pulled the piano bench toward him. He tried not to fidget and anger him with poor manners, but he couldn't ignore his nerves. Father only did things like this when matters were urgent. 

Once he had sat down, the older man stared at his son in silence. They had become strangers in the time that Emilie had been gone and now that she was back…it had only gotten worse. 

"I don't know where to start," Gabriel finally said, nervously fixing his tie. 

"You can tell me anything, Father. I promise." 

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I had to say."

He pulled the miraculous of the black cat out of his pocket and held it out to his son. Adrien gasped when he saw his missing ring, no doubt confused as ever. 

"Adrien, I've been a fool."

"Where did you…"

He watched as the wheels turned inside his son's head. He watched as his brows furrowed and pain washed over his face. He watched as the boy finally realized who was sitting before him.

"I was Hawkmoth…and you were Cat Noir…my sworn enemy."

"That's impossible. It can't be."

"It was and there's really nothing else to say about that. I understand if you hate me and never want to speak with me again, but I really do need your help.”

“What is this about?”

"I'm trying to right some of my past wrongs, starting with this."

He still held the ring in his hand, hoping that he would take it as a sign of good faith. After some hesitation, he did grab the ring, grasping it in his hand like his father was going to try to steal it again. When he slid it onto his finger, Plagg materialized next to him.

“Heh, would you look at that. The old man really does have some good in him,” the kwami quipped.

“Plagg, I missed you so much!”

They shared a short moment before Plagg flew into one of his drawers and emerged with a giant chunk of Camembert cheese. So that's why he always smelled like he never showered, he was just hoarding cheese.

"Why are you doing this? Why now?"

"It has to do with your mother."

“Did she have something to do with this? Did she help you?” 

“No. It was nothing like that.” His gaze flicked to Plagg, shame rising to his cheeks. “She’s uh...she’s the wrong I’m trying to right.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s a long story.”

“Then tell me and don't spare a single detail. I want to know.”

“Your mother and I went on a trip to Tibet. She wanted to sightsee and back then I was always eager to please her. We went on a mountain hike one day and stumbled across these ancient ruins. Even the guide that was with us had no idea that they were even there. He radioed base camp while we messed around and looked at stuff in the area. She was the one who found the two miraculous. The peacock was barely covered by the snow and after some digging, we found the butterfly below it. Near that was the grimoire you found. 

“We had no idea what they were, but we thought they would be cool keepsakes. I remember bringing them home and being thrilled to have a piece of history, but I soon forgot them. They all found a home in my office safe and life went on as usual. Later we had you and our marriage started to take a turn for the worse. Your mother started to use the peacock brooch in order to disappear at night, using its powers to leave carbon copy sentimonsters of herself in her place. She cheated on me for a good while before I found out. By then it was too late though, the miraculous was broken and it had infected her with some sort of illness. I tried to reason with her and make her stop, but she was determined to 'make me miserable' as she put it.

“You were on some week long trip with your school when she finally succumbed to it. I had no idea what to do and in that moment, I panicked. I couldn't bare to see you upset with her death, so I reasoned to hide her away, to preserve her. I kept her down in the basement in a coffin that would perfectly protect her body. It was in that book, once I translated it, that I found out about the other miraculous. I decided then that I would use the powers of the butterfly to find the ladybug and cat. 

“I never wanted world domination or endless power, I just wanted to fix our family. It was only afterwards that I realized how stupid I had been. I thought that I could bring her back and change her mind and everything would be peachy again. I thought she would love me if she knew what I had been willing to do to save her.”

"But she didn't feel that way,” came Adrien’s quiet voice.

“I never even worked up the guts to tell her. She hadn't changed at all and words were pointless when it came to her.”

Adrien leaned forward and put his head in his hands. This was a lot for a 14 year old to process, but he was taking it better than expected. Gabriel winced when he realized his son had been forced to grow up faster as Cat Noir. Plagg seemed unaffected by it all, still sitting next to the boy and chomping away at his snack.

It was Adrien who finally broke the thick silence between them.

“Wait, who was Mayura then?” 

“That was Nathalie.”

“She got sick too…”

“It was all for love. Where your mother used it for greed, Nathalie became Mayura in order to help me be happy again. She wanted to bring back Emilie for you as well.”

“But she had to have known what it was doing to her.”

“She did, but she didn’t care. Nathalie is one stubborn woman when it comes to those she cares about. If only I had seen that earlier.”

“Why haven’t either of them gotten better? You made the wish long enough ago that the miraculous sickness should’ve worn off.”

“You mean to tell me that you knew they were sick?”

“Duh, it wasn’t hard to see. One day mom could hardly get out of bed and the next, Nathalie would show up to work looking like a zombie. They should not have been sick.”

“So it’s still affecting Emilie as well?”

“Yeah. Mom started coughing like crazy last night. I heard it all the way in my room. It was really bad.”

“That was my fault.”

“What do you mean?”

Gabriel stopped to think for a moment. Nathalie had looked like a corpse when he had first found her, but she quickly regained her health as the night went on. If Emilie had gotten sick last night...no wonder Nathalie had so much energy… 

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with,” he said, hoping his face wasn’t red with the embarrassment he felt.

“Alright, but I still don’t understand why both of them are sick.”

“That’s where the issue stands right now actually. It's because of my wish. I...well...”

How was he going to say this?

“Father, what is it?”

“I’m in love with Nathalie and because of that, her life was the price I paid when I made the wish. Now they share one life and it's taking a toll on their health.”

Adrien didn’t seem surprised at all.

“Ah, I can definitely see how that happened.”

“Yeah.”

“So how do we fix this?”

“We?”

“Yes, it’s going to take some time for me to...process all of this, but where Nathalie is concerned, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help.”

“But what about your mother?”

“I had already gotten over her disappearance and figured she was gone for good. I moved on. And besides that, I’ve always seen Nathalie as more of my mother than Emilie ever was.”

“But you were so sad after she left. You completely changed.”

“Well yeah that's what happens when your father completely shuts down and ignores you every single day.”

“Adrien...”

He closed his eyes and sighed, he’d really been a monster of a father hadn’t he. This whole thing was shaping up to be a disaster. 

“How do we fix it?” he asked again.

“One of them has to die and I have to take back the wish.”

Another long silence permeated between them. Even Plagg looked concerned as he watched Adrien think. The boy yet again looked older than he actually was. Gabriel couldn't believe how strong he was. One day he might even build up the courage to tell him how proud he was of him. All he could do for now was walk over and sit next to him.

“Father, I won't tell you what you need to do, You have to make that choice on your own. What I will say is this. I know you loved my mother at one point, but I never saw that. Growing up all I remember of my mother is the fights and her never being around. What I did remember from you, is picnics and beach trips. I remember my birthday parties and all the fun I had. I remember movie marathons and building pillow forts in the living room. That was all with you and Nathalie. You were never happier than when you were with her."

"And now?"

"It hasn't changed."

"You still have your mother as your computer background."

"I'll always love my mother, no matter what. She still gave birth to me and raised me somewhat." 

“I’m so sorry, Adrien. After all of this is over, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this right. Even if it takes the rest of my life, I will make this up to you. I’ll be the father you deserve.”

“You were that father once and you can be him again.”

He pulled his son into a stiff hug and looked around the room. There were pictures of the family scattered on the walls, but for the first time he truly looked at them. Sure there were family portraits with Emilie, Adrien, and himself, but there were also non-professional ones. There were snapshots from them doing ordinary things like Adrien learning to ride a bike, a spur of the moment trip to London, and even them all sharing a giant ice cream sundae. His wife was in none of them. Every single picture was of him, his son, and one blue-eyed raven haired beauty. She had been with them every step of the way and he hadn't even realized it.

His choice was clearer than he had previously thought.

********

“You’re back.”

Emilie had crossed her arms and was looking down at Nathalie expectantly. She made sure to stare at the older woman’s gaudy orange heels for as long as she could in order to tick her off more than she already was. It was only when she started to tap one of those clodhoppers on the tile that she met her venomous gaze.

“It seems I am. I’m sorry if that upsets you.”

“Why would I be upset? You’re only the woman who stole my money, my son, and my husband from me. You’re on another level, Miss Heartless.”

“Clever joke there Emilie. I’m sure you have many more.”

Her eyes widened and Nathalie knew she had got her. She stomped her foot in anger when she saw that she had failed to shake the ex-assistant.

“How long are you going to be here!?”

“Ask your husband,” she shrugged.

It took everything she had to keep her composure when the woman shot forward and grabbed her chin in a vicious grip. She could see her manicured nails from the corner of her vision, sharp black claws that could take out an eye if Emilie so chose.

“Listen here you little beast. I don’t really care if my husband was with you last night. It’s actually sad that he took pity on you and you saw it as some sort of proof that there could be more between the two of you. He is mine, you got that? I am his wife and the mother of his child. That is more than you will ever be.”

“I’m not a beast, Emilie. I’m a person. A person who treated Gabriel better than you ever did and parented your son while you were off messing around with all sorts of different people. You chose to abandon them and look where it got you. I pity Gabriel for not seeing you for who you really were sooner.”

She let her face go and stalked around the foyer. Emilie was more angry than she had ever seen her.

“No one talks to me like that. No one! Oh Nathalie, you will regret that you ever did this to me. I’m going to make your life hell.”

“I can’t imagine how much pain you must be in to want to hurt people so much. Even when you had the fame and the money, it was never enough for you.”

“Don't say that!"

"You could've left, you know? You didn't need to stay with Gabriel."

"And throw away the luxury his fortune provided me? You're hilarious."

"You were one of the most desirable women in Paris at one point. It wouldn't have been hard for you to find someone else."

"People already thought I was a terrible mother, imagine the scandal if I had 'abandoned' Adrien. You know all too well about that."

It was true, whether Nathalie wanted to admit it or not. She had only been caught up in a single scandal during her time working for the Agrestes, but it had plagued her for weeks, with some people never forgetting it entirely. 

********

The family had gone on a vacation to Aruba and Nathalie had been invited along to keep the company afloat while they relaxed. Things went downhill before their plane even landed due to Emilie's antics. 

She would accept nothing less than first class seating, but their plane only had two seats available. Gabriel didn't want to take away seats from other paying customers, even though his fortune would have allowed it. He also didn't want little 8 year old Adrien away from his parents, so he came up with a shaky solution. Adrien sat in first class with his mother, while Gabriel sat in business class with Nathalie. 

At that time, they were just happy no press was there to see Nathalie fall asleep on his shoulder. Later they wouldn't be so lucky. 

Adrien had wanted to go to the beach, but Emilie didn't want to get a sunburn or mess around in the sand. She stayed behind in the hotel bar while the rest of them went out. It was Nathalie that made the little boy laugh as they played together. 

"Nat we need to put a shell on top of this tower," he giggled. 

He directed her on where to put the decorations and marveled at their creation. She was no sand sculpture expert, but she did make a mean castle. Their finished product had three towers, a working moat, shell windows and doors, and a drawbridge made from sticks. 

She made sure to capture the fun with tons of pictures. Even when Gabriel emerged from their cabana to come check on them, he was awed by her work and insisted on taking a picture of Nathalie and Adrien with it. That picture still hung in her bedroom even now. 

When Adrien finally got tired, he retreated back to the cabana and promptly fell asleep in Nathalie's chair. The seat was large enough for her to lay next to the boy, but Gabriel had other ideas. 

"Let him sleep, I need your help with something."

He waved her over as he was laying on his own seat. She had planned to sit on the floor beside him until he moved over and patted the space next to him. 

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea," she knew she was dead if Emilie found them. 

He on the other hand, seemed rather calm about it all. He had stopped being scared of his wife long ago, choosing nowadays to just ignore her. It didn't help that he was currently shirtless and showing off his lean muscles, while she herself was in nothing but a bikini and shorts. 

"I won't bite," he said with a smirk. 

She took one more look back at Adrien before she slid onto the seat. He immediately wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Her heart was doing jumping jacks as she rested her head on his chest. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. It couldn't be a crime to lay next to him. 

"I wanted your opinion on this new collection I'm working on. The vision is there, but I feel like they're missing something." 

She watched as he held his tablet over them and flipped through some sketches. They were absolutely stunning, but she could see where he was coming from. 

"That one," she pointed to one. "I think the skirt should be green. The blue doesn't work with the pink top. A belt would look nice as well."

He mumbled to himself as he wrote down a quick note near the outfit and flipped to the next image. She continued to go over them with him until they got through the entire gallery. Once they had finished, there wasn't a single image that didn't have notes scribbled on it.

"Looks like you _ do _ know some stuff about fashion. You've got a good eye."

"Well I think I've been in the industry long enough to pick up a thing or two. Having a top tier designer for a boss kind of helps as well."

He chuckled as he set the tablet down. She figured that was the end of it and moved to get up, but he kept his arm around her. She looked into his eyes, a storm of emotions swirling around in them. Through some wordless contract they decided to stay like that—his arm around her waist and her head nestled against his chest. She couldn't say their cuddling was completely platonic, but it did a damn good job at helping them relax. 

"You should model for the company some time."

She had to laugh at that, "Oh yeah. I'd be a hit."

"I'm serious. You've got the look and I'm sure you'd be competent enough to strut down a catwalk."

"Those days are long behind me."

"You've modeled?" 

"It was extremely amateur stuff, but I wanted to focus on school. Modeling is a full-time job and it wasn't even guaranteed."

"I'm glad you picked school then. There are tons of models out there, but an assistant as good as you is like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Are we really just here to tout my skills?" 

"Why not? Everything I say about you is true."

"I suppose it is, but don't you think we're a little _ too _ comfortable with each other at times? I'm sure HR would have a field day with this."

She tilted her head toward his arm, gesturing to the position they were currently in. 

"I can stop if you want. I don't want to ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"No. I do like this…I just don't understand our relationship sometimes."

"Nathalie if I'm being honest, I don't either. I just find myself so at ease in your presence. You make me happy and for that I consider you to be a priceless friend."

"I'm your friend?" 

"Should coworkers not be friends?" 

"We're in a very friendly position right now, so I can't really argue with that." 

He went silent for a while, his eyes taking on the faraway look he usually got when he was deep in thought. Her breath hitched when his fingers started to slowly caress her side. She didn't even think he knew what he was doing when he was in this state. Finally he spoke, but his fingers never stopped their gentle movements as they alighted her body with tingles. 

"I really don't know what this is, ok? You're an enigma to me."

"I'm ok with that. I feel the same way."

"Though I do care deeply for you, that much I know."

"That's good to hear. Better that you like me than hate me."

"Very true, Sancoeur. Very very true."

The next afternoon was when the pictures came out. There she was snuggled up with her boss on the front page of some seedy tabloid. When you opened it and went to the article, there were also pictures of his wife flirting with men at the bar. The whole thing was a mess. 

After seeing them in the hotel lobby, Gabriel immediately got ahold of his lawyers and had sent them to get the pictures removed. He tried to smooth things over during dinner, but his wife was already on the warpath. Nathalie remembered laying in bed with Adrien curled up next to her afterwards, while they listened to the couple scream at each other in the room next door.

Emilie eventually left, slamming the door behind her. She was no doubt on her way to find a male companion for the night. When Gabriel opened the door to their adjoining rooms, he went straight to Nathalie's bed. His son had fallen into a deep sleep, but he still made sure to be quiet and not wake him. 

"Sir, I am so sorry. This is all my fault," she began, her voice painfully guilty. 

His hands were cupping her face instantly, his voice gentle and calm as he said, "You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who made you sit with me."

"I should've said no."

"Nat, you are fine."

"I made Emilie mad."

"She's always mad, don't worry about her."

"What about the tabloids?" 

"What about them? I got caught lying on a chair with my assistant, during my vacation. We did nothing wrong."

"But, sir…"

"Shhhh. Nothing wrong."

"Fine."

He stood and walked around the bed, scooping up his son into his arms. 

"I'll take Adrien and get him in his own bed. Get some rest yourself. You've had a busy day."

"Of course."

After going through her usual bedtime routine, her head hit the pillow and she pulled the blanket over her. She had just closed her eyes when she heard the door open again. In the dim light she watched as her boss walked over to her. He kneeled before her and casually stroked his fingers through her hair, an action that felt entirely too good to her. 

"Did you need something else, sir?" she asked quietly. 

"I just wanted to thank you for all you've done on this trip. I don't think I've ever seen Adrien have so much fun. You're really good with kids." 

"That happens when you have siblings."

"I have no doubt about that."

Just like everything else that happened between them, they would never speak of the kiss he pressed to her cheek before he left or the fact that he would release that clothing line only weeks later under the title 'Nathalia'. 

********

"You can't blame me for any of that," Nathalie said.

"I can't? This shit never happened until you came into our lives. I had to basically watch my husband fall in love with another woman."

"And what a love that was. All we did was go to meetings and get stressed over deadlines."

"What about Aruba?" 

"I helped him with his work."

"While you had your hands all over him!" 

"We just laid in a chair together."

"It meant much more than that and you know it."

Maybe she did know that now, but back then she was clueless. Natalie truly didn't know the scope of his feelings for her and only saw it as him being comfortable with her. 

"Back then I didn't know."

"Then you were an idiot."

"Gabriel literally went to bat for you every single time you did something. Hell, it was pretty clear that you did something with my bank account, but he still chose you over me. He saw what kind of person you were but he tried to be naive to all in the name of family. But yeah, I'm the idiot."

"Excuse you? You are just as bad as me, you know. You're only with him for the money. You crave the fame and the jewels, but you're afraid to admit it."

"I really don't. You're trying to make me out to be just like you, but you're wrong. I'm here because I love Gabriel and Adrien. I've come to see them as family, whereas you just see them as stepping stones to your own selfish goals."

"That's-" 

"Emilie, can you honestly say that you love either of them?" 

When she fell silent, they both knew what her answer was. It was incredibly sad to her. She would kill for a family like this and here was this woman who was willing to throw it all away for nothing. 

All Nathalie could do was shake her head, her eyes filled with pity for her. She had done this all to herself. 

Somewhere above them, a door opened yet again and Adrien came bounding down the stairs. He didn't even acknowledge his mother as he jumped into the chair with Nathalie, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. 

"I'm so glad you're back. I missed you like crazy."

"I missed you too, kid." 

She looked up and watched as Gabriel walked toward them. Her heart jumped when he smiled at her, not even hiding how much he loved her. With how he was willing to act in front of his wife…it seemed clear what choice he had made. She just hope this wouldn't hurt everyone in a way that could never be healed. 

Next to them, Emilie looked from her to Adrien and finally to Gabriel. They were obviously many things she wanted to say, but she never spoke a word. She only let out of sharp breath and stomped her way upstairs. A door slammed only a few seconds after she disappeared into the hall. 

Nathalie felt awful for her, but she cared more about the boy in her arms. She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. 

"I love you so much," she whispered into his golden curls. 

"I love you too, Nat. You can't leave us again. I won't allow it."

When she opened her eyes again, she looked into periwinkle ones above her. He looked oddly calm and reserved. Perhaps he had already accepted what had to be done.

"Don't worry, I will never leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that some of these flashback scenes are definitely moments when my girl Nat should’ve called HR, but we’ll just ignore that and focus on the fluff lol


	6. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have finally arrived at our conclusion....whatever will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wanted to write these and post a chapter every few days. College said lol nah. Still got it done though so take that! Story has finally reached its end. I wanna say thank you for all the sweet comments i got on this. I was nervous about how my first full length fic would be received and i was pleasantly surprised with how many people liked this.

The garden was especially beautiful that day. The sun was shining bright and its rays brought a little life back into Nathalie through their warmth. She stood next to Gabriel and stared at the statue before them. Emilie had never liked how it looked, but they really couldn’t do anything about it once it had been installed.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“I don’t really know.”

“This isn’t fair to you or her. I wish it could be different.”

“Me as well, but we must realize that it’s not. The woman I loved is long gone. The wish brought back a shadow of Emilie, but even then...I had a flawed view of who she really was. I just didn’t want to admit it, for Adrien’s sake above all else.”

“What did he say about everything?”

“It’s going to take some time to fix things between us, but when it came to you, he was adamant that you were his choice to save.”

“No kidding. I would think he’d choose his mother.”

“In his mind, Emilie died years ago. He mourned when she disappeared and accepted that she was gone. He moved on unlike me.”

“Hey,” she grabbed his chin and angled his face toward her. “You can’t be faulted for wanting her back. No matter what she’s like now, I know that you at one point loved her.”

“I still do. I don’t think I'll ever stop.”

“No one is asking you to. If...if you can't do this I would understand. She doesn't have to die for the wish to be completed.”

“No! Nathalie stop that. Don’t even say it.”

“Say what?”

“I will not let you die. Not after I watched you suffer under the peacock miraculous for me. Not after I watched you jump off a building. No. I’m not going to lose you.”

She looked away, shame prickling along her neck. She wished she wasn't so careless when it came to her life, but she couldn’t help it. Nathalie always found herself doing whatever it took to make those around her happy. She’d sacrifice everything for those she loved.

She changed the subject, “So how does this all work?”

“I have to go back to the place where the wish was first cast and take it back. If all goes well then she will simply be reverted back to her comatose state and you’ll be fully healed. You two will no longer share a lifeline.”

“And that’s it? Everything goes back to the way it was?”

“That’s what the kwamis said. Without the coffin to keep her alive, her heart will simply cease to beat”

“Did you talk to her about any of this?”

“No and I don’t think I will. It would just makes things harder.”

“What about us?”

“That is something we can figure out after it’s all said and done.”

Emilie watched them cavort from her place on the balcony above, scowling when she saw them lean in for a kiss. Sudden nausea washed over her and she had to run back inside so they wouldn't hear her cough. She had always suspected there was something going on between them, but she also caught a bit of surprising new information. Nathalie was the reason she was sick and all she had to do was get rid of her for everything to be fixed. 

********

Manicured nails twisted the combination into the lock until the safe opened with an audible click. While she would’ve liked to have used the butterfly miraculous and save herself the trouble of getting sicker, she only found the peacock brooch inside. Gabriel did always like the better and newer things in life. She saw it firsthand when he abandoned her for a younger woman. Too bad for him as she was about to take his new toy away forever.

“Those idiots really think they can get away with this? They must be out of their minds,” she muttered to herself.

Once she had the miraculous securely pinned on, a blue light shot out of it and took the form of a familiar creature. Duusu was overcome with joy when she saw her old owner. 

"Madame Emilie! I never thought I would see you again!" she said happily. 

She narrowed her eyes at the kwami, "Silence, Duusu. Has it been so long that you forgot your place?" 

"No, I'm sorry."

"Remind me of it then."

"I am here to serve you only and only speak when spoken to."

"I'm surprised you remember with how much air there must be in that head of yours."

"Of course. I-it is a mystery no one will ever solve."

Duusu bowed her head and lowered her eyes to the ground, her little hands wrapped around herself. Emilie only found the sight to be pathetic. No wonder Nathalie had used the miraculous so much. She had gotten along well with her own worthless kind.

"Duusu, spread my feathers," she said in a tone laced with boredom. 

The familiar rush of power that came with her transformation never failed to exhilarate her. The only drawback was the constant dull pressure the miraculous enforced upon her body. It was slight, but she still felt like the gravity had increased under her feet. 

She looked around and grabbed the first thing she saw, a brochure for Tibet. After imbuing it with an amok, she set it back down and closed her eyes. She had let all her emotions for Nathalie bubble inside her for so long and now she was able to transfer them into a convenient vessel. Her usual sentimonsters had always been very detailed and lifelike. They had to be perfect clones of herself. This sentimonser needed no such thing. 

Once she opened her eyes again, she marveled as her purple magic formed before her. It grew and grew before it dissipated, leaving a truly scary sight before her. The creature had no face, was over ten feet tall, and made of pure black shadows. It had what could be considered arms and legs, but they were nothing but jagged limbs protruding from its body and ending in hands filled with dozens of sharp fingers. When it opened the hole on its face, only shadows flowed from an endless void. He was perfect. 

“My my, aren't you something,” she cooed.

“I imagine you’d like to rip something apart with those razors you call fingers, huh?”

It growled in a language only she could understand.

“Of course you do. Well I have the perfect target for you. You’ll find her outside right now, but I'd like you to wait until she's down in the basement.”

She knew she was currently standing on the lift to the weird underground room her husband had kept her in, he’d told her as much. She also knew there was another entrance though, a set of stairs perfectly hidden in the garden. They would most likely go that way to avoid running into her in the mansion. It wouldn’t do for her to find them in the middle of their treasonous act and, god forbid, ask them what they were doing.

“Make sure Gabriel is watching when you flay her, my sweet. I want him to see her pain and hear her screams before you snuff her out for good. After that, I'll let you loose on the city to hunt for more prey.”

She would do no such thing, but he didn't need to know that. All she needed was for him to kill one person and then she’d snap him out of existence. The creature stooped down to her level and allowed her to lovingly scratch its chin, emitting something between a purr and a growl.

********

It was weird to be in the room had served as a shrine to his semi-dead wife, but Nathalie took it in stride. She was only there to watch him take back the spell. As she walked down the catwalk, she looked around at the high arching ceilings. This would’ve been her own tomb in another life. She had always expected to sacrifice herself in order to bring Emilie back. What had actually happened was rather unexpected. She’d never taken his own feelings for her into account. How could she?

Nathalie never once imagined he would fall for her. She never thought her feelings would be returned by the man walking in front of her. There was only one time in their partnership, that he had hinted at it and even then it was out of desperation rather than love.

********

It was after one of their late night attacks on the city. She had employed the use of her powers and like usual, she went overboard. She knew there was only so much she could handle but she often ignored it. It didn’t matter what happened to her, as long as he was happy. 

Like usual, Ladybug and Cat Noir had defeated the akuma as well as the sentimonster and rescued Paris for the hundredth time. He had been upset as usual and had taken to screaming at the window. She on the other hand tried and failed to just stay upright and detransform. After whispering her de-transformation phrase, she sprawled out on the floor of the lair. It was hardly the place to do so, but she was tired and didn't really care.

He had to do a double take when he noticed her silence and turned to look back at her. There might have been a short moment in which he thought she was dead. Only when she angled her head toward him did he relax. He let his own transformation fall and walked over to her.

“What are you doing down there?” he asked.

“I’m tired. Didn’t feel like standing anymore.”

“You can stay in a guest room tonight.”

He bent down to pick her up, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Wait. How about we stay here a bit longer.”

“I don’t want to send out another akuma.”

“That’s not what I had in mind. It’s just...we rarely ever get to relax.”

“And you find this place relaxing?”

“The stars look really nice tonight.”

He followed her gaze to the butterfly window. He had never closed it so the sky full of gleaming stars was on full display. It did look rather pretty. He also always found it hard to say no to her.

“Fine we can stay, but not for too long. Also you can’t stay on the floor.”

She started to say she was fine, but he didn’t allow her to finish. He merely picked her up and positioned her so that she was laying back against him. There he sat, looking up at the Paris skyline with his arms around his assistant and her head pillowed comfortably on his chest. It was one of the rare moments that he had let down that hard exterior of his. It was like the Gabriel of the past, before Emilie had gotten sick, was now back. Soon after he brought up the million dollar question.

“What happens if we never win?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll never find out. They will lose one day. They have to.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Don’t think about that right now. Now isn't the time to be negative.”

“Nathalie I’m serious. What are we doing this for, if there's no hope of getting her back.”

“You have to have faith.”

“I could always start over.”

“What?”

“I could give up and move on. Maybe that would be the best thing to do—Accept that she's gone and try to pick up the pieces of my life.”

“How long have you been feeling like this? This doesn't sound like you.”

“It’s always been there, I just push it down under all my other thoughts.”

“Well it’s normal to have doubts, especially so soon after another loss. Just think about how tomorrow is a new day full of new opportunities. Anything could happen.”

“I could move on with you.”

“Ah...what?”

If she had been strong enough, she might’ve looked up and shot him a confused look, but she opted to stay where she was. He’d know how she was feeling through his miraculous.

“We already have a special bond between us and Adrien adores you. It could work.”

“Sir, you're very tired right now. Let’s not talk about silly things like this.”

His arms tightened around her and she could feel her heart beat faster. He was saying things she really wanted to hear, but it wasn’t possible. They couldn’t be together, especially when they were currently working to revive his wife. He didn't mean it anyway. He was just exhausted from the day and was saying random things that crossed his mind. They said nothing after that, content to just sit there and enjoy each other’s company. This would just be one more thing they would never acknowledge again.

Nathalie eventually fell asleep so she missed when Gabriel looked down at her and smiled to himself, the low embers of his love for her starting to reignite within his heart. At that point, them being together wasn’t even a possibility, but he still chanced a kiss upon her forehead. The next day, she woke up surrounded by soft blankets and the pretty blue walls of her appointed bedroom in the mansion. Though she didn't know anything about the kiss, she felt very energetic and happy that morning, as if someone had injected pure sunshine into her veins.

********

It was hard to believe how far they had come since then. Hell, it was even harder when she thought all the way back to the day he hired her. He shot her a loving look when she walked by him. He found his place in the center of the foundation, right in front of the empty coffin, while she stood off to the side. He pulled out the miraculous they had worked so hard to get. In any other situation, they could’ve laughed. Here they were, trying to reverse the wish that had cost them both so much.

He gripped the miraculous in his hand, already feeling their power being released into the into the air around him. Just like the first time, his hand started to glow and from that glow came the familiar forms of Tikki and Plagg. The only difference was that they were happy this time. They knew this was the right choice and they were proud that he was finally doing something good.

“Glad to see you came around,” Plagg said with a smile.

“You remember what to say?” Tikki asked.

“Yes,” he said, his voice never faltering.

“Then by all means, right your wrong.”

“Upon the miraculous of the ladybug and the miraculous of the black cat, I-” 

He was stopped by a vicious roar cutting through the air. The beast of shadows had found what it was looking for. It sniffed and clawed at the ground, before it looked up. Though it had no eyes, the endless void of its face was clearly locked on to Nathalie.

“Gabriel, what is that?” he heard her terrified voice ask.

“I have no idea!”

“It’s a sentimonster. It must be! She’s trying to stop you for making the wish.”

The monster rushed forward in a blur. He wouldn’t have time to jump out of the way if he wanted, but he didn't have to. The thing leaped over him and landed right in front of Nathalie. He didn’t know how, but in that moment, he knew it had to have been made to kill her and only her. Emilie wasn’t going to kill them both, she was just going to take Nathalie away from him. 

He could faintly feel the fear emanating from her though his miraculous, but its powers were being drowned out by the two in his hand. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to call upon Hawkmoth and destroy the beast, but he knew the wish was his first priority. He looked back into the glowing light in his hand and screamed out the words just as the monster lurched forward.

“Upon the miraculous of the ladybug and the miraculous of the black cat, I wish to take back my earlier wish! Take back the life you gave to my wife and restore Nathalie’s!”

The room was engulfed in a light brighter than either of them had ever seen and then...It was as if time stopped. Nathalie was sure she would’ve been dead by now, but when she looked up, she saw a single clawed finger inches from her face. The entire sentimonster was frozen in the middle of its attack. Glowing cracks began to slowly appear along its body. More and more were seared on the black beast before the entire thing was covered in them. It then shattered into a dazzling bright light, all without making a single noise.

When the light faded away, all that remained were little particles of white magic. They floated down and landed on her, melting into her skin. All at once she felt the life rush back into her. She felt even better than she had before she first put on the peacock miraculous. While she lay there and process all that had just happened, a pair of arms found her. His hug was tight enough to suffocate her, but she knew she was safe. It was finally over.

When they got back to his office, they found Emilie's body on the ground before the open safe. The peacock miraculous shone from its place on her blazer. Strangely enough, she looked like she was completely at peace. More than she had ever been in life.

********

The statement in the news seemed plausible enough. Emilie Agreste had fallen ill shortly after a trip to Tibet. Doctors couldn’t find what the cause of it was no matter how hard they looked. When she fell into her death-like sleep, Gabriel had her put on life support in a private hospital, far from the prying eyes of the press. He kept his son in the dark because he still wanted him to have hope that his mother would return, a decision he would later come to regret. 

After a year of no change, she suddenly woke up one day. Her doctors were stunned at how her condition had changed so rapidly, but they still had no idea of what her illness was in the first place. She seemed to be in genuinely good health, save a few coughing bouts and exhaustion that could be attributed to the coma. She ended up going home and being reunited with her family. Everything was fine for a few months, until the day they found her passed out on the floor of his office. She was rushed to the hospital, but she displayed no signs of life. The coroner ruled it death by natural causes.

Her funeral was held that same week and attended by hundreds of people who wanted to pay their last respects to her. Whatever she had been to Gabriel and Nathalie, Emilie was still a very popular person in her own right. Only when the tombstone had been installed and he was able to lay a bouquet of roses before it, did Gabriel truly feel release. This entire ordeal had trapped him in a depression like no other. It had clouded his view of the world around him and turned him into a different person. Once that chapter of his life had closed, he finally knew he could move on and start over.

The first move in that plan to start anew came later, in the form of a golden wedding band being placed on his finger by a woman with the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. The wedding was a private ceremony done right under the noses of the press. They both knew how bad it would look if Gabriel publicly married his assistant so soon after the death of his wife. 

The next step was facing the guardian and returning the miraculous. He was surprisingly forgiving of the two, knowing what it’s like to be faced with desperation in an uncertain world. They as well as the former Ladybug all agreed to let the animosity between them go. Everyone could see plain as day that Gabriel was already on the road to recovery, thanks mostly to his new wife and his son whom he was already reconnecting with. The people of Paris would one day look back and wonder whatever happened to Hawkmoth, Ladybug, and the rest of them, but nothing ever came of it. They all disappeared one day and never came again, almost as if they had never existed at all.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have our favorite dorks been up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need some fluff after Loveater, let's be real. This is being posted right before Miracle Queen because that episode might kill me and then I'd never get to update. Please PLEASE let nothing bad happen to Nathalie. I couldn't handle it.

5 Years Later

The weather was perfect—not too hot and not too cold, with a light breeze. The breeze filtered through the window into Nathalie’s bedroom, bringing with it the smell of roses and the quiet giggles of a child. She rolled her eyes and stuck her head out into the hall.

“Adrien?” she called.

“Yeah, Nat?” came his reply from the same floor.

“When you’re done getting ready, could you go find your sister? I think I can hear our little gardener messing around outside.”

“Yeah sure, just let me put my shoes on.”

“Thank you!”

They were all getting ready for a dinner to celebrate Audrey Bourgeois’ newest winter line. Nathalie hated these events with a passion, but she didn’t say no when she got to dress up for the night. Her chosen (by Gabriel of course) outfit of the night was a floor length navy gown that shimmered with every movement. The dress was strapless since she had been told numerous times that her shoulders and back were meant to be shown off. It wasn’t like she hadn't been told the same thing about the rest of her body at one point or another. It was paired with matching long dark blue gloves and white gold jewelry studded with diamonds and sapphires that left her looking like an ad for Chaumet.

She had just finished her hair when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Gabriel shot her a lusty look in the mirror before burying his face in her neck.

“I must say, you are looking ravishing Mrs. Agreste,” came his husky voice.

“Careful there," she giggled. "You don’t want to leave marks like the last time.”

“If you didn’t want me to attack that perfect neck of yours, then you shouldn’t have put your hair up.”

“As if you wouldn’t be able to find a way around loose hair too.”

“That’s fair.”

“After the party you can do whatever you want, but for now you must keep it in your pants. I’m so sorry.”

“How shall I ever survive?”

He pressed slow kisses up her neck and to her jaw. She couldn't help but sigh and let her eyes flutter shut, the cheeky bastard knew all her weak spots. His arm moved upward, sliding across the soft fabric of her dress until it reached her chest. She let him get a few grabs in before she shook himself from his grip. He looked bewitched by her as she pressed a short kiss to his lips.

“Later,” she whispered.

Once he had finished getting ready himself, he looped his arm with hers and led her downstairs into the foyer. She watched him look around as if searching for something before he glanced over her shoulder and smiled. She turned to see a little girl in a poofy white dress run inside with Adrien hot on her heels.

“Momma, brother helped me pick a flower for you!” she said through giggles.

Nathalie dropped to the floor and let her run straight into her arms. She couldn’t help but smile whenever her precious daughter was near her. Her pregnancy had been a big surprise to all of them, but it was anything but unwelcome and the resulting little bundle of joy had known nothing but a life of excitement and love ever since.

“Sophia-Marie Agreste, how did you get dirt on your face? Did you fall in the flowers?”

“I don’t know,” the little five year old answered innocently.

She laughed as she rubbed away a spot of dirt on her forehead. Nathalie had always found it difficult to get mad when she flashed her periwinkle eyes at her. Sophia had them all under her spell. After she looked presentable, she let the girl run over to her father. He picked her up and spun her around, much to her delight.

“My little monster is always finding trouble, huh?” he laughed.

She only giggled in reply and laid her head on his shoulder. When he saw that her dark silky hair was coming out of its braid already, he decided to just take the rubber band off. Their wild child never liked her hair done anyway. 

Adrien walked up next to Nathalie and smiled at the sight. He loved his sister so much. When Nathalie turned to him, he handed her a single red rose.

“She wanted you to have ‘something as pretty as you’ if I remember her words correctly.”

“Aww, she is just too cute.”

She took the flower and held it up to her nose, it smelled delightful. Adrien watched her with a joyful gleam in his eye. It had been much easier for him to forgive her for being Mayura, as he had always thought of her as a second mother before everything had happened. She had enjoyed becoming his step mom and watching him grow into the well mannered 19 year old that stood before her now.

“She is,” he sighed.

“We should get going if we don’t want Audrey breathing down our necks,” Gabriel interrupted.

“That would be rather wise,” Nathalie replied, smirking.

She watched as her husband walked in front of her, his arm around his son’s shoulder and his daughter in the other. The sight was everything to her. It had taken a while for them to patch things up, but therapy, many extended vacations, and the birth of Sophia had mended their relationship drastically. They were now one big happy family.

********

The party went off without a hitch. It was a small affair which made it perfect for Sophia. She wouldn't have been able to handle being around a large group of people. In the end, it was Aunty Audrey who loved her the most. She adored the little girl and had stolen her away mere seconds after the Agretses arrived. She would spend the entire night showing off her adopted niece to anyone she could.

Adrien quickly disappeared as well when he saw Marinette across the room. They had always been close friends even before they knew each other’s identities, but lately they had been getting closer and closer. Gabriel more than approved of the match and loved Marinette like a daughter already. Her talent for design was already attracting attention and her personality was amazing. 

Word around the industry was that Audrey was thinking of offering her an apprenticeship under her. Gabriel had been weighing the option of whether to steal her away from his former mentor or not. For now he was silent on the matter though, choosing to schmooze with the rich and famous and show off his gorgeous wife. 

Having a young child came with its fair share of perks, but Gabriel’s favorite was a free pass to leave whenever he wanted. No one could ever say no when he walked up to them holding an adorable kid in his arms. Even then, her big eyes turned everyone into suckers. Once Audrey returned their positively worn out child, both Gabriel and Nathalie agreed it was time to head home.

“She’s my excuse to leave early” was his go to line every time. 

It was late by the time the car pulled into the driveway. Adrien had stayed behind, his mind set on wooing Marinette for as long as he could. Nathalie was sure he wouldn’t get home for a few hours. Gabriel carried Sophia up the steps, her little eyes were fighting to stay open. She’d seen more activity in a day than she was used to.

“I’m gonna put her to bed and then I'll come find you, ok?” he whispered once they were inside.

“Of course, darling.”

She ran a hand over her daughter’s head before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Momma,” she said quietly.

“Did you have fun today, Soph?”

“Yah.”

“That’s good to hear. Daddy is gonna help you get ready for bed. You look like you’ve had a long day.”

“Yah..”

“I love you," she said, booping her nose.

“Love too.”

Her daughter never failed to make her smile, but her husband tripled that. He kissed her softly before heading off to their daughter’s room, the promise of his return trailing after him. She herself went up to her room to get ready for bed. Shedding her clothes and changing into a big t-shirt and sweats was one of the most relaxing things ever in her mind. It was what she used to always do after a long day at work. All she was missing was a glass of wine.

After a while of laying in bed and flipping through her phone, she started to wonder where Gabriel was. It never took this long to get Sophia to sleep. Figuring it could hurt, she threw off the covers and went to check up on them. As she neared her room, she could hear someone talking softly. It was only when she slipped in the doorway, that she found where they were coming from.

He looked rather silly laying in a bed that was half his size, but Sophia was contentedly snuggled up next to him. Neither of them had noticed Nathalie, so she was free to lean against the frame and listen as he read a bedtime story. It was something about a princess. She couldn't place the exact tale, but almost everything their daughter liked to read was about them. Sophia’s soft voice broke her out of her thoughts and she watched as the little girl pointed at a page in the book.

“She has blue eyes! Do all princesses have blue eyes?”

“I don't know. I’m pretty sure most Disney ones do, but don’t quote your old man on that.”

“Momma has blue eyes. Does that mean she's a princess?”

“No she's not a princess. Your mother is a queen, which makes _ you _ our little princess.”

“Are you a king?”

“Heh no little one, I am not.”

“Then how did you marry a queen?”

“I am a very very lucky man is all.” 

That was when he looked up and noticed her watching them. He gave her a warm smile before getting up to put the book away. 

“Ok little turkey, it's time we get you to bed. It’s already way past your bedtime.”

“One more story?”

“You’re already falling asleep.”

He tucked her into bed and ran his fingers through her hair. She was slowly but surely starting to drift off. He had to whisper in order to keep it that way.

“Tomorrow we can go to the park and play as long as you want, ok? We’ll make it a family day.”

“Ok papa…”

Once Sophia was asleep, Nathalie backed out of the doorway and into the hall. The light went off and soon Gabriel emerged from the shadows.

No sooner had he shut the door, did he grab her and pull her in for a passionate kiss. Her back hit the wall behind her as he deepened it. He was in a rather loving mood that night. When he finally pulled away and allowed them to breathe, he pressed his forehead against hers.

“She’s so precious,” he said happily.

“I know.”

“Thank you so much for giving her to me.”

“You helped in that regard.”

“No that perfect angel is all you. I was just there for moral support.”

“You’re silly.”

“Silly and madly in love.”

He went in for another kiss and let his hand slide down her back. She was in heaven, but when he kissed her neck and drew a soft moan from her, she had to stop him.

“Let’s not do this right outside our daughter's bedroom.”

“This is why you're the brains of the operation,” he replied, making her laugh.

He then picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their own bed. A bomb could’ve gone off at that moment and they most likely would’ve been oblivious. They were truly enamoured with each other.

********

Gabriel was always enthralled with Nathalie's back most when they were still high off their lovemaking. She would make herself comfortable on his bare chest while he took to running his hand along her skin. Across shoulder blades and down her spine, his fingers would trace pattern after pattern. It usually did well to lull her to sleep most nights, but she found herself curious about something today. 

"What made you fall in love with me?"

His fingers didn't even miss a beat, as her question hung in the air. They simply swirled more intricate patterns all the way up to her shoulder and down her arm where they finally came to rest on her hand. She felt them ghost over her wedding ring, something he did every time he was with her. 

"I think a better question would be what _ didn't _ make me fall in love with you. There's just too many good things about you to list."

"Indulge me."

"Anything for you, my sweet,” he laughed. “Let's see, there's your gorgeous blue eyes, hair that I could play with for hours, lips that are sweeter than sugar, laugh that sounds like music. You're an amazing mother, a kind soul, funnier than you give yourself credit for, and an absolute genius in my opinion. You're my soulmate through and through."

She'd been with him for so long, but he still never failed to make her blush. His words made her feel like she was the most beautiful and beloved woman in the world. He would most likely agree too. 

"Did you feel that way when we first met?" 

"It took some time, but yeah. I had feelings pretty early."

"Why didn't you act on them?" 

"Well first of all, I didn't want you hurt. A divorce would've already been messy without the press getting involved. Being the assistant I had an affair with would've made life hell for you."

"That's considerate of you," she said quietly. 

"Besides that, I kind of liked the dynamic we had established. You were there when I needed someone to talk to, you were the most efficient worker I had ever met, and you always kept me calm and composed. After a stressful day, I knew that seeing you was all it would take for my worries to melt away. A relationship might have changed all that."

"Do you ever wish things had been different?" 

"Never. I know it took some time, but I ended up with the right woman in the end. You can't be sure that things would have ended up like this if anything in our lives had been different. This life with you and this family is something I would never gamble on."

"Me neither. Even now I still wonder how I got lucky enough to have you. Forgive me for being corny, but you're a dream come true."

"As are you, mon Coeur."

"I love you, Gabriel."

"I love you too, Nat."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now and forever and even after forever, I will still love you."

She giggled sleepily, "That sounds like a very long time" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You’re all I have ever wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me though this story. Now I can go back to spamming one-shots! And yeah after this finale, I'm probably gonna need to write in order to cope with whatever happens. Love you guys!


End file.
